No Laughing Matter
by Yojimbra
Summary: Emi Fukkado wakes up and suddenly three vaguely familiar men one of which is really grumpy and probably likes cats try to tell her that some little girl accidently made her a teenager again. And she thought she was the jokester! Time travel... kinda. De-aging via quirk mostly. A pairing nobody asked for Izuku x Emi (Ms. Joke!) Terrible jokes inside.
1. Chapter 1

Her head felt funny.

Not the haha kind of funny, well it did, but that was normal, instead, it kind of felt like there was also a lot of bits missing like she could remember a really awesome joke that was bound to get people to laugh at her. But she couldn't remember the punchline. Just that it was super funny.

Which was a bummer because she could so use a good laugh right now. And food it felt like she hadn't eaten in years! Damn if only someone else was hungry, then she could get them to laugh with that super awesome dad joke! Or offer them gum!

Wait, where was she? She should probably open her eyes. Oh! Wait she should do this in a funny way! Okay, so there's no blanket on her and she's fully clothed. And-

"Emi, I know you're awake, you keep making faces." A stern vaguely familiar face said next to her. He sounded super grumpy. Like he was plus ultra grumpy. And tired. New life goal, make that man laugh. Sounded like he needed it!

"Is Ms. Joke going to be okay Aizawa-Sensei?" A worrywart of a kid said from nearby. He needed a good laugh too! Well everybody did but it was doubly true for these two chuckleheads! It was no fun worrying or being so grumpy. Still, Ms. Joke? That was the name she wanted when she got her hero license. No, wait, that was her name? Or was it? It felt right.

"I'm sorry," A little girl cried. Crap! A crying child! That was her queue to spring into action! "She surprised me!"

"It's okay Eri, but on the bright side I think you were able to help me out!" A boy that bristled with positivity said from nearby. He probably had a great laugh!

That was her queue! She shot up, keeping her arms rigid and making her face as gaunt as possible rolling her eyes back. And, "I vant to suck you-"

Whack! Bamp! Scaboop!

A swift slap to the back of her brought the room into focus, a tall man that looked like he was late for a nap was glaring at her, his eyes straining to nearly be bloodshot. This was probably the grumpy pants. Why did she want to call him Eraser? And other funny - not haha funny - stuff about him. Like he liked hats.

And hated to laugh.

"This is no time for jokes Emi," Eraser growled, shoulders relaxing.

She was in a large spacious room with a really fancy T.V. It was huge! And had great definition. Wow! He must be rich! Next to him, stood a musclely boy with green hair and freckles, and next to him was a tall musclely boy with blond hair. He kind of looked like All Might! Except for the eyes. And sandwiched between them grabbing onto blondie's leg was a little girl with white hair and a small horn.

The two boys were wearing U.A. Uniforms. But they weren't her classmates. at least she didn't recognize them?

They needed a good laugh! Time to use her quirk!

Nothing happened.

Weird.

She tried again. More nothing. Well, that was boring! "Why isn't my quirk working?"

"Stop trying to use your quirk. This is serious Emi." Eraser groaned, sitting down on the long couch that divided the room. "Honestly of all the days for you to show up, it just had to be now, didn't it? Can't you ever do anything normal for once in your life?"

"Nope!" She laughed, kicking herself off the couch, and dusting off her skirt before giving them her usual victory pose. "But Who are you guys? And where am I?"

Eraser groaned. "Of course."

"Wait, how did Ms. joke lose her memories, but Mirio hasn't?" The green haired boy said, looking between her and Eraser. Memory loss? That sounded serious! Just imagine all the jokes she's forgotten!

"Well, I only went back about a year maybe? I can remember most of the stuff that happened, but there's stuff missing. looks like she went back to my age, err, my new age?" Mirio shifted on his feet, a hand reaching down to pick the girl up, Eri probably. She wasn't crying anymore. "But I still remember you! Weird how my clothes changed though."

Eri squirmed in Mirio's arms, trying to look at her, a frown on her face and a few tears gathering on her eyes. "I'm sorry lady. I didn't mean too."

"Ahh don't worry about it kiddo!" It was her personal goal in life to never let leave a smile upside-down. She sprung over the girl reaching into her utility belt. It was in there somewhere. Ah-ha! "But I got a question for you!" The girl looked at her with scared red eyes. "What is fast, loud and crunchy?"

"I don't know?" Eri asked. She was afraid. She could fix that! Nothing cured being afraid like laughter! Even if her quirk wasn't working she could still make people laugh!

"A rocket chip cookie!" With a flourish, she whipped out a wrapped cookie in the vague shape of a rocket. The green haired boy snorted, Eraser groaned, Mirio chuckled, and Eri clapped her hands laughing and taking the cookie! "See! I'm not so scary! And whatever you did to me I feel fine! Better than ever!"

She jumped to show off, clicking her heels twice. "See! All good!" But something felt off. Why did it feel like she was missing an extra bit of bounce on her chest? Oh well, probably hormones funny little things! "So it doesn't matter what you did to me! I'm sure I'm not forgetting anything important. Except, your names and stuff but I can relearn those! I'm Emi Fukukado! Let's have lots of laughs okay?"

"Oh, I'm Izuku Midoriya," The green haired boy bowed as he spoke. She kind of knew that. He looked like an Izuku. And something about a Deku?

Mirio nodded, he was strong, she heard about him, kind of. Wasn't he supposed to be the next number one hero? As if All Might was still in his prime, he just looked the same was all. "I'm Mirio Togata," he held Eri up a bit higher as she munched on the cookie. "And this is Eri."

"Nice to meet both of you? What class are you in? I'm in Medicine girls homeroom but I have Crimson Prowler for Hero studies." She froze looking bag to see Mr. grumpy pants looming over her like a scarecrow. "Is he your sensei?"

"Joke," Eraser groaned, he did that a lot. "Do you really not know who I am?"

"Uhh, I know that I call you Eraser? Why should I know more than that?" She snapped her fingers. "Wait! Let me guess, I came in here and surprised you guys while Eri was trying to use her quirk which makes people a little bit younger and for some reason, I lost my memories? Is that right? No wonder my boobs feel small I'm missing out on a year of growth!"

The boys blushed. Right! Probably shouldn't have said that out loud.

"That's about what happened. But you're missing one important detail Emi," Eraser ran his hand through his hair and let out a long groan. "You didn't go back one year. You went back closer to thirteen."

She laughed, long and hard grabbing at her stomach and placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder to keep herself up. The kid was sturdier than he looked. "Wooo! That's a good one! I didn't think you had it in you to make a joke like that Eraser! Ahh, I always did love that quick wit of yours!"

"Umm, Emi?" Izuku said softly, his smile was gone. "He's not lying, you're actually the teacher Ketsubutsu Academy. You're known as the Joke Hero, and you used to work with Aizawa-sensei before that. I think you were twenty-eight years old?"

"Wow!" She stood, hands on her hips laughing a bit, "Either you're my biggest fan, a stalker, or you know a lot about heroes Izuku!"

He blushed. Oooh, teasing him was fun! "But really there's no way that I'm a decade back in the past! Wait, that's not how it works huh? How does this work? Is it like time travel? Did I just time travel? That's pretty neat actually. But whatever, point is that there is-"

"Emi, look." Eraser pulled out some kind of a small screen, it was really fancy and looked super expensive. On it was a picture of a woman with green hair. "This is your public hero bio from some magazine interview you did. You were twenty-eight years old and-"

She pulled the screen out from his hand, How did it work? Was there a button? Or was it plugged in somewhere? Where were the red white and yellow cords? Was it like a super advance Gameboy? Also what was with the screen did he just carry it around with her in it? She touched the screen and it moved when she moved her finger. Well, that was neat! "Woah! Hey, that's me! Well, maybe me. Woah, I'm a total babe!"

"You dirty old man!" She gasped, taking a step back away from Eraser! "Don't tell me you had a crush on me? Is that why I'm on here? Wait were we dating? Cause you're so not my type!"

Eraser shuddered at that and tried to swipe the screen away from her. And succeeded. She was mostly done with it anyways. Not like she knew how the thing worked. "Would you quit joking around?"

"Nope!" She laughed, spinning around and giving him a victory symbol! "That is literally impossible! But hey can I get one of those things? They look super neat! And high tech! Are they expensive? I promise not to break it? What it is anyway?"

"Umm, , I mean Emi, that's a cell phone," Izuku said helpfully, she liked him! He was going to be her sidekick! Something with green hair. But he needed to laugh more! Oh! He looked strong! She could be and he could be Mr. Punchline!

"A Cellphone?" Weren't those like giant bulky things that businessmen used? "That thing? It looked more like a T.V. Wow that future is awesome!"

 **AN: Remember how I said I was going to do a Fem Shoto fic next? I lied. It'll happen! But I had this idea in my head! And it needed to come out! Anyways here's the first chapter of No Laughing Matter! I hope you all enjoy this ultra rare pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rat-dog-bear thing… in a suit. He was actually kind of cute in the same way that a cat was cute. It also walked upright and was sipping from a cup of tea. Was it going to talk? Someone, please tell her it was going to talk!

"Hello! I'm Nezu!" the small rodent thing squeaked. He sounded exactly as adorable as she thought he would! The future had talking rat-dog-bear things! This was awesome! She wanted one! "I'm the principal! Would you like some tea?"

"I'll give it a Chai." She smiled wiggling in the overly plush seat she had been forced into by Eraser. Izuku snorted from her right, and Mirio didn't seem to notice, and Eri, who was all but swallowed by the chair to her left, was looking at the principal like she wanted to squeeze him. And the best reaction was the small groan she got out of Eraser. Perfect.

"Oh-ho-ho! That was quite the pun young lady!" Nezu gave a laugh smiling at her before taking a sip of his tea. It was really hard to take him serious. "But I don't believe we've met, yet you're wearing our school uniform. Forgive me, but who are you?"

"I'm Emi Fukukado! Apparently, I'm a time traveler!"

"That's not what happened," Eraser gave a long deep heavy sigh that sounded like he was well past his afternoon nap. "Emi, snuck up on Eri while she was trying to use her quirk on Mirio and it affected both of them."

Nezu's tea pinged against the dish as he set it down on the desk, his head tilting to the side ever so slightly and he brought a paw up to his cheek. "Oh my, was there a reason you didn't inform any of us that you were about to try something so dangerous?"

"That would be my fault, sir," Mirio stood and bowed making a perfect right angle with his stance, impressive really. "We felt like Eri's control had grown enough that she could return my quirk to me. I was excited and pressed Aizawa-sensei to allow her to try it on me as soon as possible."

"And was she successful?"

More importantly what was his quirk? Did it have something to do with his cowlick? Or something else. How'd he even lose his quirk in the first place? That seemed really weird. Maybe the future was also a little bit scary. She'd hate to lose her quirk! Then again she did have some really good jokes as a back up!

Mirio stood upright and pressed his arm through the principal's desk like it wasn't even there. "Yes, but I'm having problems remembering stuff that happened last year."

"Wow," She looked at him wide-eyed. "With a quirk like that no wonder my jokes went right through you!"

"Heh, good one," Gave her a small nod smiling all the while.

"I wasn't joking." She was, but he didn't need to know that. Situational humor is a form of comedy after all. And hey, she got Eri to laugh! Double win!

"And that's what happened to Ms. Joke," Izuku sat forward in his seat, looking towards her, his voice was unsteady. Not the public speaking type it seemed. "She got caught in the crossfire, I think she might be the exact same age as Mirio, perhaps Eri's quirk can work in a way of returning things to a date rather than just rewinding them, or perhaps both? Like instead of just being a VCR, it's more a DVD player that can select a chapter. If that's true she might be able to progress someone forward, or."

He was mumbling now holding his finger in front of his mouth as a long string of words started to come out of him like the purring of a cat. A really nerdy cat, with green hair.

"Are your memories affected as well Ms. Fukukado?" The principal asked folding his hands, paw, things in his lap. How did he even reach most of the stuff on his desk? Did he like just walk on it, that sounded hilariously cute! Which was easily the best kind of cute.

"Pretty much! I don't remember the last thirteen years of my life! Or why on earth I would ever let Mr. Grumpy pants over here," she gestured in the vague direction of Eraser. "Be my boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend." Wow, he was quick!

"Then why do you have my picture on your phone! And you know so much about me. Wait? Are you my stalker? That's not healthy you know. Besides I'm not into older men!" She matched his withering glare and menacing scowl with her trademark smile.

Eraser sighed that was really more like the growl of a cat that hadn't been fed in a couple days. Hey, that felt nostalgic, like she's heard that a lot before. "Of course you'd be more annoying as a child than as an adult."

"You are rather fun to tease." Nezu hopped onto his desk, hands (Paws?) behind his back. "But be that as it may, while Eri has had some success with her quirk, please be responsible in the future, and refrain from human testing until we are certain."

"I just wanted to help," Eri mumbled looking down with her large wet eyes.

Nezu hopped off his desk and reached out for the little girl. "And that's exactly what you did, just next time we will need to be a bit more careful, you've made great progress with your quirk, so let's keep at it alright?"

"Kay," Eri wiped away the beginning of a tear and smiled. Then she pumped her arms. "I'll do my best!"

"Atta girl," The principal patted her leg. He turned to Mirio, hands behind his back, chest held high like he wasn't the right size to be stepped on. "As for you my boy, I'd like for you to start taking some repeat courses, to fill in whatever gaps in your knowledge that might be missing."

"Yes, sir!" Mirio stood rigid like a soldier expecting orders from a commander. That would explain the cowlick. "I'll do my best to become the top student once again!"

Nezu nodded and looked towards her. "As for you Ms. Fukukado, it seems like there are wide gaps in your knowledge, so tell me how old are you?"

"I'm, sixteen?" she said it like it was a question. Sixteen felt right. Or at least it didn't feel wrong. But neither did Seventeen. Fifteen felt really wrong. "Let's go with sixteen!"

"That would make you Izuku's age, and place you as a first-year student." Nezu paced back in forth, his ears barely making it up to her knees. She wanted one. "And our course material has changed a great deal in the past fifteen years. Would you like to enroll as a first-year student until we figure out a way to reverse this?"

"I still want to be a hero. Besides, I was already a first-year student here so it'll be like nothing changed." Aside from the fact that she didn't have any of her friends, and she'd have to find a new place to live, chances are her lease was up. But hey, it'll be just like that time she moved here to attend U.A. so it was no big deal.

"That's what I like to hear, now then, I'd like to put you in Class 1-A, the year is almost half over, but I have confidence that you will be able to catch up and become a hero once again."

Eraser groaned from behind her. "You're really going to put her in my class?"

Oh, that sounded like a lot of fun! She was going to make him laugh

Nezu perked up smiling at Eraser. "Of course! You have a great deal of insight into her ability and style given your history together."

"History? So we were dating!" She spun in her chair leaning onto the back of it. "Ha! We must have broken up but you still love me, that's why you keep a photo of-"

"No, we have never dated, we never will date, we used to work in the same area. That was all." He was glaring and she could see his temple twitching. Oooh, she pressed a button. Best to remember not to bash it or else he might explode. "Are you sure she has to be in mine?"

"I believe that you are the teacher best suited to her skill set, I believe that you two had a similar style correct? However feel free to send her to my office if need be." Nezu then turned to her. "But there shouldn't be too much of a problem, right? Ms. Fukukado?"

"I'll be on my best behavior! Knowing when to deliver a joke also means knowing when to be serious." Sure there were some exceptions like a whoopie cushion right before a test to relieve the stress of the group. "Besides, I'm not going to risk being a hero for a joke or something."

"Glad to hear it! Now then, Izuku." The boy jumped out of his mumbling his face instantly red as he realized what he was doing. "Since Emi is now in your class, would you mind showing her around the campus, and the dorms as those are a recent addition."

"Dorms?" And she found her place to live, perfect!

"Huh? What? Oh, umm, sure!" Izuku stood, face still red. "Umm, welcome to class 1-A Ms. Joke. I mean Emi."

It was going to be so much fun teasing him!

"We'll let Ketsubutsu Academy know about what happened," Eraser groaned, he did that a lot, like a lot a lot. "And see about finding out where you lived," He ran a hand along his face, rubbing his eyes for just a moment. "Once again, you're making so much work for me. While you're at it have her pick a dorm room out."

"Oh! I'll take the one right next to Izuku!" She grabbed onto his arm, making him all stuttery and blushy once again. Also holy crap! It felt like she was groping a rock! How much muscle did this boy have? "That way if I have any questions I can just ask him!"

"What? But those are taken!" Izuku flailed his free arm wildly about.

"Do what you want, just make sure the room is free." He sighed and looked at her. "We have class tomorrow so make certain that you aren't late."

She gave a mock salute and pulled Izuku out the door. "I'll be on time, see you tomorrow, Eraser-sensei!"

 **AN: Despite the fact that I like this chapter. I can't help but feel like nothing happened it in. Do you guys feel the same? Hmm. Next chapter should have a bit more humor and fluff in it. Plus I might try my hand at a bit of a fight next chapter? Or not this really isn't a fighting fic. I mostly just want to focus on Izuku and Emi, much like I did in Synergistics.**

Also, to those of you that like smut, good news. I decided to include smut. And it's all thanks to the guest reviewer

Soarta, so be sure to thank him for not having an account to responde to.

 **Anyways, hopefully next chapter feels a lot better than this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I'm hungry, let's go grab something to eat, just keep me away from the dairy - I have a Mild addiction to cheddar cheese." Ms. Joke… Emi pulled on his arm for the seventh time that hour - it was by far the most a girl had touched him outside of a fight - and he had actually lost track of the number of jokes she had told.

But judging by how much his cheeks hurt it was safe to say way too many.

It was amazing how she managed to smile so much, but she had been known as the Smile Hero for a reason. He just thought it was her quirk. But it could be a thing where her quirk made her happy? It seemed probable, but-

"Hey," She pulled him again, giving him a great big smile, the bright jade of her pupil and verdant irises were filled with joy and mischief, like a forest filled with fairies. "You're doing that mumble thing again. You do that a lot. Is it your quirk or something? It's kind of cute."

Cute! A girl called him cute! A cute girl called him cute! What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? Why wasn't be able to say anything? Or even respond! "I! It's not, I mean, I but, I strong?"

Emi laughed, a wonderful sound with no hint of embarrassment on her face. Her seafoam green hair seemed to float for a moment, before she looked away, resuming her march towards the food court. "Man, you're so fun to tease, I was joking."

About what? Was this why Aizawa-sensei never took her serious?

He wasn't able to voice that question before Emi started talking again. "Now come on I wasn't joking about being actually hungry! The foods free for students right? Especially since we're like supposed to live here right?"

"Oh!" He squeaked into a stammer. Almost a full year of talking to a bunch of girls on a daily basis, and a few months of literally living next to them and he was still nervous! It didn't help that she kept touching him. Not that it was bad. It was just, more than what he was used to, well everything was more than he was used to. "We have food vouchers, but you don't have yours so I can cover it."

"Awesome," more of her smile it wasn't like All Might's smile that told the world that it would be alright, it was far too mischievous for that. Like she was telling the world to buckle up, it's going to be a wild wide, still, it was wonderful in its own way. "It's a date."

He watched her mouth make that noise, but his brain was having problems understanding exactly what she was saying. The arm grabbing, the smiles, the eye contact, all added to the mystery. The words hit him one at a time, waiting to be added together in his mind. Then it hit him.

"A date?!" He said a lot louder than he wanted too. What was he supposed to say? He didn't even know Emi that well, on top of that there was a chance her age might be reversed. But that was the point of the date, to get to know the person right? But this was too sudden! What was he supposed to say? All that came out of his mouth was a garbled mixture of noises.

"Bwhahahaha!" Emi slapped her knee as she released his arm. "Oh man! I was right, you're going to be fun to tease." She gave a few quick chuckles and stood patting him in the back once. "Sorry about that Izuku, But you shouldn't take a lot of what I say seriously." She placed one hand in front of her mouth, begging at him with a bit of mirth. Then she winked. "No hard feelings right?"

"Hehe, yeah, sure." He really should have known. "But, uh, lay off of those kinds of jokes, I'm sure there's plenty of other ways for you to be funny."

"Of course!" She pressed her thumb into her chest, hand on her hip, shoulders back. "My hero name is going to be Ms. Joke after all!" Her stomach growled, and her posture went slack. "No, but really food please?"

XXXX

"Do you know why eggs don't tell jokes?" Emi giggled in her seat, fork twirling up a massive globe of spaghetti that dripped with the thick red tomato sauce. By some miracle, she had taken two such bites without a mark on her face. Her smile grew and she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Because they can't talk?" He half shrugged into his lame answer, poking at his own meal that was mostly chicken and other proteins.

"Bweheh!" Emi laughed, giving him a set of finger guns, allowing her fork to sit in the pile of pasta like a naked flagpole. She caught it before it fell. "Good! One! You got quick responses Izuku! I like that!"

She shoved the mass of pasta into her mouth eyes still filled with mirth. No doubt she was already thinking up her next joke.

"So, why don't eggs tell jokes?" He asked before taking a bite.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side like she had forgotten. Her smile twitched the slightest amount on the right side. "Oh right! Eggs don't tell jokes because they'd crack each other up!"

Something dropped in the kitchen, and he could see the pro hero Lunch Rush giving her a thumbs up.

He snorted, nearly joking on his food; eating with Emi around was hazardous. But why were all of her awful jokes so funny? "You're not using your quirk on me are you?"

She snorted, leveling a fork that looked like it had come right out of the dishwasher at him, verdant eyes narrowing. "First of all, how dare you. Second of all, you'd know if I was using my quirk, it's kind of like laughing without finding anything funny. And it stops as soon as I stop making you laugh." She laughed, twirling up more pasta. "But, if I do tell a joke that you found even a little bit funny, then you get real laughter, kind of like how when you start laughing, and you keep laughing because you're laughing."

"So telling jokes makes your quirk more effective?"

"Awesome, right?" She stuck her chest out, beaming with pride. "I have the best quirk in the world, no need for you to be green with envy." With her eyebrows wiggling, she pointed at his hair. "Though I have to admit, it is a good color for you, but what's your quirk? Is it mumbling?"

"No, it's nothing like that," it was always difficult to explain his quirk and not have people connect it to All Might. "It basically makes me super strong, but I have to be careful or else I'll injure myself."

"Woah! I knew you packed a punch, but super strength? Is it like the hero All Might? Is he still around?" Emi asked.

"Well, he's retired now, but he's also a teacher here at U.A., he actually covers our hero course."

Her eyes lit up, "Wow, now I'm actually excited for class tomorrow! Now quit stuffing your pie-hole! I want to see all the other crazy stuff this place has gotten in fifteen years. And claim my room!"

XXXX

"And this is the common room," He held the door open for her, revealing the interior of the common room. Momo stood in front of the couch, her face red, and her hair was out of her normal ponytail. Next to her still sitting on the couch, was Shoto. Weird how they hadn't run into anybody else yet, but it was still the middle of the day in Sunday, everybody else was probably still out doing Sunday stuff.

Emi popped into the room and looked around it wide-eyed. "We get all this as living space? Awesome!"

"Ahh!" Momo, gasped, placing a hand over her heart, and walking towards them. "Izuku, it's just you, I was uh, just talking to Shoto about uh, nevermind that, who are you showing around?"

"Oh! Right," Izuku pointed towards Emi, "Momo, this is Emi Fukukado, she'll be joining our class starting tomorrow, Emi, this is Momo, our class vice president."

Momo gave a small bow and extended her hand in that regal way she often did. "Allow me to be among the first to welcome you to our class if you need help unpacking Shoto and myself would be happy to assist you."

"I would?" Shoto asked from the couch, looking more than a little bit disheveled.

"Yes," Momo pouted in his general direction, pushing a bit of her long black hair behind her. "It's the least we could do for our new classmate."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I don't have anything to unpack anyways, me being here is kind of a surprise anyway." Emi laughed, taking Momo's hand.

There was a buzzing sound and Momo jolted backward. "What was that? Your quirk?"

"Bwahaha!" Emi, held up her hand showing off the small hand buzzer, that she pressed with her thumb. Where did she even get that? "Not even close! Just a friendly Hello! No hard feelings right?" She offered her other hand out towards Momo.

Momo looked at it for a few seconds before she reached out and pulled the fake hand out of Emi's sleeve. No really where was she getting the stuff? "Yes, well, it's a pleasure to meet you Emi, but why are you joining our class now?"

"Would you believe me if I said I'm a time travel from the past?"

"I'm afraid not," Momo admitted, dropping the fake hand to the ground in mild disgust. "But still, welcome to the A-1 dorms, if you need anything feel free to ask me."

"She's actually kind of telling the truth," Izuku interjected, Emi turned to him still smiling, great, now he was laughing nervously. "Because of an accident with a quirk Emi's age was reduced and she lost a lot of her memories. So until we find a way to reverse it she'll be in our class."

The principal never said if they should keep it a secret or not.

Momo blinked, "Now that you mention it, I have heard the name Emi Fukukado before," She snapped her fingers, tapping her cheek. "Oh right, she was Ms. Joke, and a teacher at Ketsubutsu-" Momo stopped and stared at Emi, "Wait, you don't mean to tell me you're Ms. Joke?"

"Haha, I must have been pretty famous!" Emi laughed, sticking her hands behind her head.

"I see, so, now you're this age, with nothing from your former life?" Momo asked, holding onto her chin looking at the ground, there was a familiar glint in her eyes, one he hadn't seen in a while.

"Nothing, but the clothes on my back and the gadgets in my pockets." Emi reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of gum, "Oh and this gum, want a piece?"

"That means that you'll be needing clothes and school materials." Momo ignored the gum, a smile forming on her face. "Which means shopping." She grabbed Emi's hand, with both of hers, ignoring the buzzer going off. "Please, allow me to take you shopping!"

"Uhh, I don't exactly have any money on me."

"I'll cover that," Momo let out a breath, eyes sparkling. "I can't just allow my fellow classmate to live in just a single uniform, now please allow me to help you!"

"Uhh, sure, why not?" Emi gave a nervous laugh, looking towards him, with a hint of worry in her eyes.

He could only shrug. "We still need to pick a room out for her."

"Oh, don't worry she can have the one next to mine, Fifth floor, I'll leave you and Shoto to clean it up," Momo didn't wait for anybody to respond before she dragged Emi out the door, already dialing in a number on her phone. "Mina? Yea, it's me, gather everybody and meet me at the train station, we have a shopping emergency!"

Shoto stood next to him, looking mildly miffed, there was a mark on his neck, a bruise from training probably. "I often forget how… passionate, Momo can get over shopping."

 **AN: Hey look! Deku-vision! And a bit of TodoMomo to boot. Sorry I'm a bit late for the update. (I was early last time so it evens out) But I kind of started playing Azur Lane and I'm watching hours of my life go down into my ship waifus.**

Anyways, I'd like to stress that this isn't going to be a uhh "Adventure" Fic, those of you that know me, know that I like to skip over most actions scenes, and instead focus on the romance and character interactions. Might be a bit because Ms. Jokes might be more a comdey routine than anything else.

Until next time!

 **AN 2: Also where my reviews at :( I get depressed and start worrying when I don't get reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

The seating chart had eaten up nearly three hours of his life now. There was just no good place for Joke to sit, where she could learn, and not distract the entire class because he knows how she works and there was no way that woman was not going to be sitting there laughing at some word he said five minutes ago and pretty soon the whole class was going to be laughing at him simply because he said the word duty!

He let out a long groan sinking into his chair and tapping his pencil against his head. So far he had determined that she would be sitting in the back right corner, where her influence would be the most contained. At first, he thought about having Shoto and Tenya flanking her, bother of them were the no-nonsense type, but that wouldn't be fair for either of them, and it was no doubt that her reach would leak out in the diagonal as well.

He thought about putting Momo into that seat, but that was crushed when he received a text covered with Emoji's and written in all caps from a number he didn't recognize. "YO! :D ERASAAAA! MOMO :Cat: GOT ME A :Phone: AND THIS SWEET CAP! CHECK IT!" followed by a picture of Joke, Momo, and several other of his female students posing for a picture with Joke in the center wearing a red hat that said "GET SMOKED" in yellow letters.

The infection has already begun.

That lead to putting all the troublemakers in one corner. It wouldn't stay in the corner. And many of them were still on their way to being excellent heroes. "Maybe I should just make her sit in the hallway? And leave the door open."

It was all her fault, to begin with, why on earth did she even show up unannounced? Even if he did allow Eri to use her quirk on Mirio without letting others know, it was no reason to punish him with having to deal with Joke as a teenager. He barely survived her as an adult. Her being an outstanding hero that had actually ranked higher than him before she became a teacher not withstanding.

A knock came from his door followed by the slow opening as the blonde haired, sunken face of Toshinori peered into his room. "Yo! Shota, I understand we have a new student?" The door opened further to reveal a tray of freshly brewed tea. "I also brought tea, some of the students were worried about your mumbling."

After years of knowing him, it was still odd that the hero famed as All Might, had a hobby of brewing tea and preparing bento boxes like a housewife. The tea looked good, and his mouth was dry. "Sure, come on in. Maybe you can help me figure out where to sit her so she won't disrupt the whole class."

"Oh, so you do know her? Some of the students were mumbling about Ms. Joke? Is it one of her relatives?" He placed the tray down and sat down, groaning a bit like an old man.

Joke didn't have any relatives, which was why for the longest time he was her emergency contact. Thankfully that never came to matter. "That is Emi, she got turned into a teenager because of Eri's quirk, and now The Principal has decided to put her in my class."

No doubt as punishment.

"Oh, oh my," Toshinori took a sip of his tea. "Aside from her being a student once again, what's the problem? I thought that you and Emi had a good relationship."

Why did everybody have to use that word? Relationship, they just worked near each other and both of their quirks were great at take downs. They never dated, they were barely friends. Joke just had a terrible sense of humor. Took a week to explain to his mother that the rumors weren't true. "That's exactly why I'm so worried about this, I know Joke, there's no doubt in my mind that she's going to drive me crazy, she's probably going to make everybody around her fail with her anticits," He drummed his fingers along the tea cup, relishing in its warmth, his voice was low and even, he didn't want any of his frustraction to slip past. "Not to mention I doubt that she'd even pay attention to a single word I have to say."

"Sounds like you're worried about her," Toshinori smiled into his cup. "I believe the children would say that you're a tsundere."

"I," He ground his teeth glaring at the steam that wafted from the tea, filling his room with a pleasant earthy aroma. This was why he liked cats. "Am, not a Tsundere. You didn't have to deal with her, you don't know what she's like."

"Forgive me for saying this, but neither do you."

He looked Toshinori in the eyes, he was looking more tired of late, but his heroic spark still shined, and he was forging it bit by bit, into the spark of a mentor. Even if he could no longer be the pillar of peace and justice he still strived to take them there. But that fact did not quell the burst of anger that had his hands shaking. "What do you mean?"

This wasn't helpful.

"Well, this isn't the Ms. Joke you know. This is her as a student, one that got reccomended into this school, graduated, and became a wonderful pro-hero." All Might sat in front of him, his body once more like the number one pro hero. "She is no longer Ms. Joke, rather, she is Emi, our newest student, and she needs your guidance as much as any of the others." He coughed, returning back to his regular emaciated form. "So give her the benefit of the doubt and see how she acts in class before you start fretting over such little things."

He wasn't wrong. Running a hand through his hair once more he slid back into his chair, tasting the earty tea that Toshinori had made, it needed more suger. A few more sips, and a few more breaths, and he let the frustration slip. Toshinori was right, he was worried about Joke more than he would admit, and he didn't know who she was now. "I still need to find a good seat for her, just in case."

"Oh, that's simple!" He was All Might again, giving a mighty thumbs up. "Sit her next to Young Midoriya!"

"Why?" It wasn't a bad idea, Izuku did well in class, rarely caused trouble unless Katsuki was involved, and would often get so absorbed in his own thoughts that he'd ignore Joke's jokes. "Please tell me you're not trying to get them into a realtionship?"

"Not at all!" All Might waved the gesture away, then coughed and was back to normal. "I meerly noticed that he was assisting her with furniture, and the two seem to get along well, and well."

"Well what?"

Toshinori gave a pleasant smile that held nothing back. "Her smile reminds me of my Master's."

XXXX

She flopped onto her bed, it wasn't the softest thing she'd ever slept on, but it was definatly up there. That and her closet was ridcuously full! There was as many clothes as there were hangers for once! It was amazing! She could go at least two weeks without having to do laundry, even more once she got her school uniforms. So far, the future was awesome! It probably help that she made friends with someone that loved to shop and had a silly amount of spending money.

Not that she was materialistic! But this was the most stuff she ever had!

A loud fart ripped through her room and her butt vibrated. A burst of laugh escaped her and she fished around for her phone. "Bahah! I love this thing!" She looked at it, opening and closing the shell. Right, she had no idea how to use this thing! "Hey Izuku! How do I do the thing?"

She hopped from her bed, over to the desk that Izuku had helped her bring up, and the computer that he was 'setting up' for her. Apparently all the students got a computer! The future was so amazing!

"How did you figure out how to change the ring tone to a fart, but you don't know how to answer a text?" He blinked, staring at the phone.

"Never underestimate my ability to make something hilarious, even if I don't know what to do!" It was an accident that she found it in the first place. Her chest touched Izuku's shoulder when she moved to give him access to the phone. "Now, what button do I press to see the things."

He instantly got all tense, and his face turned red, yep, she made the right choice teasing this guy. The other guys either tried to flirt with her - barf -, or were just no fun, somewhere even just angry.

Izuku swallowed, and moved a shaky hand towards the phone, being way to careful not to touch hers. Naturally she decieded to let her thumb slip and brush against his hand. He almost jumped. "Okay," He pointed at some of the buttons. "So you just press this button to bring up the menu, then this one to select messages and the most recent one should be on the top. It's from, someone call Ms. Martian?"

"Oh, that's Mina! What's she saying?" She leaned in, moving her face close enough that their cheeks could touch.

"Just press the middle button!" Izuku half stammered turning his oh so very red face away from hers, his eyes kept darting between her and the computer.

She did that, and the screen changed. "Hey! It worked! Let's see, Oh!" She coughed, trying to surpress her smile, she backed away so that Izuku couldn't get a peak at her phone. "Woah! No way! Izuku! Did you know that Mina has a giant crush on you!"

"What!" He shot from the seat so fast it spun, eyes wide, face so much redder than before. "She does?"

"Bwhahah! That's the kind of reaction I was hoping for!" She fell back onto her bed laughing. It stopped being as funny when she saw Izuku's face, it wasn't really anger, or sadness. But it also wasn't happy. "I'm sorry Izuku, that was mean." She hopped back over to him. "No hard feelings right?"

"Right," He gave a soft chuckle that was the kind she hated. The self-pitty kind. There was nothing funny about that. "I should have known better."

"Hey now," She elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't be like that! You've got that whole super sweet, buff muscle guy vibe going on, like you're an awesome dude, dude!"

He gave a snort. "Wow, I don't think I've heard anyone say dude in a while."

"That's cause people don't have my class, but really. I mean it." She poked him in the arm. "Don't sell yourself short, there's probably a dozen girls in this school that would jump at the chance to date you!"

"Then why not you." Somehow despite the stammering he managed to give her one of the best kinds of smiles. The joking kind! He squared his shoulders and stuck out his tongue. "Have a taste of your own medicine."

"Bwahah!" She kicked her legs rolling on her bed. "That's the spirit! Now you're getting the hang of it! But quicker next time! We can get a bit going and we can totally play off each other! I'll make you my Mr. Punchline yet!"

"Mr. Punchline?" Izuku's face scrunched up again, his face still red from his terrible - in a good way - joke.

"Oh, that's what our dou names are going to be! Ms. Joke! And Mr. Punchline! You see I use my quirk, and awesome comedic skills, then bam! You come in and punch them, its an invinsible combo!" She hopped up, flexing one arm in his direction, with extra eyebrow wiggles. "Besides, it's not like you'd be doing all the heavy lifting!"

Izuku opened his mouth and closed, it blinking at her.

"Aww, don't tell me I've already left you speachless with my genius! I haven't even done my stand up routine yet." It was still in the works!

"No, I was just thinking about something else. It's really amazing how you turned laughter into a weapon." He shifted on his feet, and scratched at the back of his head. "Anyways, I actually should get back to my dorm, it's almost curfew. I don't want to get you in trouble with Aizawa-sensei before your first day, so I'll show you how to use the computer more after class I guess?"

"I can use a computer." She used the ones at the public library before to steal some terrible jokes. "Phones are just new, and they don't have a mouse…. I guess because they couldn't CATch one."

A well deserved snort came from Izuku. "Good night Emi, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Try not to dream about me!" She flopped on her bed, so that she could watch him leave, her feet kicking at her pillow. His freckles really stood out when he blushed. He waved goodbye, and closed the door behind him.

And then she was bored. It was the first time since she appeared in the future that she was actually alone. She bolted for the door. "Hey wait!"

She rounded the corner and caught Izuku on his way down the stares. She tossed her phone at him. That might not have been the best idea, they were probably expensive and fragile. Still he caught it, "Put your number in that thing so I can text you random jokes in the middle of the night."

 **AN: Wanted to give some Eraser Head point of view. And set some stuff up. Anyways! I hope you enjoy these two dorks doing stuff! Until next chapter!**

 **Ps. hi**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is a reupload, the chapter is still the same, I apologize to those that have already read this chapter, but there are improvements to grammar. I'm reuploading this because of the recent FFN problems, and normally in the first 24hs of a chapter this fic gets atleast 500 views, not the 100 it recieved this time. Again. sorry.**

She was up to something. She had to be. It was against her nature to just be sitting there taking notes like a diligent student, sure she was competent, and was by all rights a good student - records from her previous bout through the U.A. showed as much - but quiet and still just weren't who Joke was.

Her pencil touched her desk, he spun to glare at her - quirk activated - to find her erasing something in her note book. The rest of his students looked between her and him in a kind of wide eyed fascination. He was going to have a heart attack by the end of the day. He tried to listen to Toshinori's advice, but he could not silence his instincts.

What if this was all just some elaborate prank and she still had her memories? Joke could improvise that quickly the moment she realized she was a kid again. She was just waiting for him to drop his guard, that was it. It had to be! And, and, and.

Holy crap, he was paranoid. Maybe he should start going to his therapist more often. Or actually get out for once, what was Shino's number again? Wait, he was teaching.

The lesson carried on as planned. A few mutterings, but that was normal kid talk and to be expected with the seating order changed to much, it'd be more disruptive to try and quell it. But Joke was just a ticking time bomb of laugher.

Still a few more minutes and it'd be time for the practical part of class, maybe then he'd be able to relax, at least until tomorrow.

A snort into a chuckle tore through the room with the force of a hurricane. He spun to glare at the source, he saw an Izuku with hands clasped over his mouth doing his best not to laugh, while Emi continued to write in her note book. From here it looked like legitimate notes, maybe a few doodles, but nothing out of the normal.

"Sorry sir," Izuku mumbled biting his lip and placing his hands into his lap.

Great, now he felt guilty.

"That's it for lessons, now grab your suits," The magnetic locks came undone, and the students all but shot out of their seats scrambling for their suits. Despite everything they had gone through they were still eager to become heroes. Or maybe they were just excited to get up and move. "Today we'll be doing a different team exercise."

"Finally!" Joke shouted shooting from her seat, and stretching. "We finally get to do something I'm good at!" She turned to him all smiles. "Yo! Eraser-sensei, do I have a suit or anything?"

His whole body tensed in the way that only she could make him. That razors edge between dread and annoyance, sprinkled with respect. He took a breath, she was a student now, at least for the time being. He needed to treat her no differently than the rest. "Sorry, but we don't have costume to fit you so you will have to use the P.E. uniform, however we did manage to recover some of your…. Gadgets from your home if you'd like to take a look at those."

There was a spark in her eye that he knew all too well, her quirk made it easier to use certain gadgets, and when they worked together it seemed like every week she had some new and wacky gadget to demonstrate.

"After class, have Izuku show you to the Development Studio," He scratched his head, Eri had shown no signs of being able to progress things forward, and her control of backwards was still limited, this really was a punishment for letting Mirio and Eri talk him into it. It was probably best he got used to seeing Emi like this.

Shame she was now part of a generation that was staring a dark age in the eyes.

XXXX

"Woah! Your costume might make me so jealous my hair turned green!" Emi, elbowed him in the side. As a class they stood in front of a one of the action areas, a dull brown building loomed in front of them. In addition to her P.E. uniform, Emi had a gas mask hanging around her neck and her hair was held back by and orange bandana that clashed with her hair. "Bwhaha! Oh wait, it's always green!"

A chuckle escaped him, more out of nervousness than anything else. "Uhh, thanks Emi, It's still a work in development, but I think the person that designed it stayed true to my original design."

"I like your face mask," She brought her fingers up to her cheeks and mimicked a smile, "it kind of looks like a smile, does it do anything special?"

"Oh, that's what I was going for originally. But, now it's just a mouth guard, what about yours?" It felt like he'd seen that smile gesture somewhere else before. He stared at her for far to long and tried desperately to cover his blush by putting his mouthguard on. She did have a great smile.

She placed hers on as well, somehow her smile was still visible though her mask opaque. "It's a gas mask! You should see if yours can become a filter as well, it could be useful."

"That's actually a good idea."

"Hey! I know! Take me to the gadget making place after class and you can get that taken care of while I see if they can make me a weaponized rubber chicken!"

Aizawa-sensei stood in front of the class holding single box. Looks like they were doing a team exercise again. But it didn't look like Class 1-B was here, so probably not as extreme as the last time. "Today we will be doing an attack and defend exercise, a group of heroes will be trying to rescue a hostage,"

A T.V. flicked on to reveal a giant All Might Pillow with a speaker tied up in a chair. "Help me! I'm a hostage!"

"You've done something similar to this before, however the situation is different this time, not only do you have to be careful not to harm the hostage, but the villians will out number the heroes." Aizawa-sensei motioned towards the box. "There will be three sets of three to two, and one four to two bout."

It was like when Kacchan got kidnapped, outnumbered, and couldn't just charge into the room. What he did with Ochaka the first time wouldn't work as well as it might put the hostage in danger.

He ended up on the team of four, along with Mashirao, Ochako, and Tsuyu. So he was a villain this time, what's worse was that his quirk wasn't ideal for fighting indoors without destroying the building. Not that he'd want to, go all out against his classmates.

"Izuku!" Ochako bounced over to him, hands behind her back. "Isn't this great, we're on the same team again,"

"Yea!," why was she so close! Great he was going to start blushing again! "That's uhh great! We made a good team before."

"Ehh?" She muttered taking a step back from him. Her face was red, crud! Did he say something stupid? Think, this was easy Ochako was his friend, and the first girl that he ever texted. "Ye-yea! I guess we do, but this time we have two more so I'm sure we'll do great!"

"In addition the villians will be given fifteen minutes to prepare the building before the heroes show up. Victory for the heroes involves leaving the building with the hostage and both team members, victory for the villians is reaching the time limit or capturing both heroes." Aizawa continued. "Now, would the first group please step into the building."

That was his group.

The building was as bland on the inside as it was on the outside, with many empty rooms to hide in that weren't near the windows. The All Might pillow on the second floor in a room with two hallways and a staircase that lead into it. Multiple angles of attack.

"Should we split up Kiro?" Tsuyu asked, head tilting to the side.

Mashirao shook his head. "No, we have the numbers advantage, besides we don't know who we're up against, it could easily be a more combat oriented pair that could disable us if alone."

"Right," Izuku nodded, "But we still know who the hero groups were," Emi and Momo, Kacchan and Eijiro, Fumikage and Toru, Mezo and Mina. "I think that I should scout out who it is and then come back here, with my shoot style I should be able to make it back here before they can get me."

"So you'll be alone?" Ochako asked from behind her helmet. "Are you sure?"

He flexed, "Don't worry I'll be fine."

Probably at any rate.

He waited down below, At the end of the hallway that looked directly towards the front door, a staircase upward was but a few short steps away, and angled as such that he could kick up it easily using full cowl.

Ten minutes passed.

Then fifteen.

Then twenty.

At the thirty minute mark he finally peaked outside. There was no one out there, everybody else was in the observation room, so where were the heroes? They should be here! There was no rope or later on the front side of the building, and nobody outside of Toru was stealthy enough to slip past him. His teammates would have seen if anybody tried to go up the back side, so where on earth were they?

Twenty Five minutes.

Thirty.

The examine was half over and they hadn't even seen the enemy team. They had to be planning something.

"Knock, knock!" Shattered glass accompanied Emi's voice, followed by a shout, and several hisses from upstairs. Then came the laughter.

The building to the side! Dammit! Why didn't he think of that! He charged up stairs, only to see a thick pink cloud billowing down down the stairs like a fog bank drifting in from the ocean, swallowing everything up in it.

"Gas?" He gasped, covering his mouth as best he could, Heroes didn't use gas! It was a cheap trick! And maybe Emi had a point about making his mouth guard into a filter. In addition to the laughter, he the sound of fighting coming from upstairs. He could stay down here and guard the entrance, but that didn't mean they couldn't leave the way they came.

With a deep breath he charged through the smoke, pushing away as much of it as he could with his Full Cowl. It wouldn't be enough to breath, but it might stop some of the gas from getting into his lungs unintentionally.

"Hey, I'm over here!" A shadow popped up from the smoke once he reached the top floor. He punched it, but was greeted by nothing more than a balloon popping, releasing more that strang pink gas.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Another shadow.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Another shadow.

It was Emi's voice, somehow here and Momo had done a complete reversal on them, turning their own base against them.

"Hey, I'm over here!"

He made his way to the room where the Hostage was, and where his teammates were all laughing, barely able to stand on their own two feet.

"Izuku!" Mashirao giggled as he tried to force the words out. "It's, Hahah! The gas! Hagahah, it's laugh!" His tail went limp and his blond haired classmate fell to the ground clutching his sides.

Laughing gas?

"Hey, I'm over here!" Another shadow appeared. This one hit back, a well placed blow to the stomach that knocked the air out of him, followed by a hand on his shoulder, as Emi flipped over him with the grace of a circus actor. She winked at him, moments before a pie hit him in the face.

He tried to keep his breath, but he felt like laughing. Her quirk! "Gas? Was all he managed to ask before bursting out into laughter, whip cream still covering his face.

"You better enjoy that pie," She pushed him forward with a laugh. "I made it just for you Izuku!"

He fell to the ground barely able to control his laughter.

Emi kneeled down in front of him, poking him in the nose. "Oh, don't worry about the gas, it's mostly a harmless smoke dyed pink, with a bit of laughing gas that Momo made," She pulled down her own mask, and he felt a twinge of fear at the smile she wore. "A few normal breaths will barely make you want to chuckle. But when my quirk makes you laugh and you start breathing in gallons of the stuff."

She poked him again before standing up hands behind her back. "That's when I have you."

He had the weirdest crush on her right now. 

**AN: In a fair fight Emi would have lost. But she used the power of surprise and preparation to beat Izuku's group! Please don't think I made her stronger than she is, I just applied her quirk as best I could, I also put Momo on her team who was a big +. Anyways, next week/chapter is the Mei cameo half of you begged me for.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You're pouting."

"I'm not pouting."

"You see, I'd totally believe you if you weren't actually pouting," She laughed, taking a few hops to jump in front of Izuku, matching his pace with ease. Sure, it was a dirty trick, but it was pretty funny too. It was a good thing she got paired up with Momo. "Be honest, what's got you so upset? The fact that you got beat by a girl? Or the fact that you got outsmarted by a girl?"

"It's not that Emi," Izuku leaned back shaking his hands in front of him like they would protect him - they wouldn't - his cheeks were red and he had barely smiled since they got out of class. "It just feels like something a villain would do."

Oh, so that's how he saw it. She came to a dead stop folding her arms in front of her. He barely stopped before running her over. Her right cheek pulled at her smile turning it into a smirk, raising her eyebrow for just that extra level of effect. The effect was exactly what she was looking for; more blushing, awkward eye contact and him backing down. "And what's so wrong with thinking like a villain? I just used everything at my disposal to win, it's a lot better than thinking with your fists."

"Besides, there was no way that Momo and I could have beaten you in a fair fight. Her quirk is better for plans and mine is, well, mine's a cheap trick, it makes a disadvantage for my enemy that I need to exploit." She took another step forward, bouncing her chest against his forcing him to step back. He was so easy to tease.

"But, what about Civilians? If there were any-"

"Momo could have made an extra gas mask for any civilian, and the gas was only really effective if there was heavy breathing, and a little bit of laughter never hurt anybody." She spun around and slapped him on the back. "That's your job Mr. Punchline! Now come on quit being a sour lemon and let's go to the development studio place! Besides you're much cuter when you're smiling."

And then came the blush. Was she a bad person? Probably.

"Emi!" He squeaked, stammered, and stuttered all at once. At least he wasn't pouting anymore. "Wait a second."

"One Mississipi." She rolled her eyes and pushed him forward again. "I wanna see if I can get a bunch of gadgets and gizmos! Like chattering teeth that bite people or a rubber chicken!"

"Are you a clown or a hero?" Izuku asked, finally walking under his own power.

She shrugged, following him around a corner the outside of the main U.A. building was exposed to a grassy field and a few trees that were barren of their leaves, just another reminder that winter was here. It was winter back then too. "I'm a comedian, the strongest heroes are the ones that came make you smile even after you've lost everything."

Izuku stopped again this time turning to face her, he was doing one of those faces, the kind that was filled with pitty. But there was something more to it than that, kind of like he recognized something? "Is that why you want to be a hero? To make people smile?"

"Nah, I want to be a hero to be a hero, but there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to make people laugh and smile while I do it?" She broke out into a giant grin, "Besides, can you just imagine how a villain would feel after being by a crazy lady with a rubber chicken? That would demotivate me so much I couldn't show my face in front of the other villains and I'd have to start working in a soup kitchen. It's called psychological warfare!"

She was grandstanding, pure and simple, but that was part of the fun. "But no, it's not like I grew up in a circus and suddenly realized that all my awesome acrobatic and clown skills could be used to fight crime, that's a robbin thing. And my quirk is to make people laugh! It makes me laugh! If I wasn't the hero that could make people laugh then I wouldn't be a hero at all! It's like you being a news reporter despite super strength!"

"Though, hey maybe it'd be funny if I showed up to fight crime all dressed and black and depressed but still make people laugh, I think that's called comedic Irony, hey are you even listening? Or are you basking in the sudden realization that if I became your girlfriend that your life would be filled with smiles and laughter?" She paused, wait where was Izuku? She spun around to see a blushing Izuku pointing at a door, his mouth was moving but nothing else was. Right, she wasn't supposed to do those kinds of jokes with him. But it was so tempting!

The door he was pointing at had a sign hanging above it that read 'Development studios'

She walked up smacking him in the chest. "Woah, great job you found it! Why didn't you speak up? Cat got your tongue?"

"No," He muttered, face growing even redder. "I was distracted by your smile."

"Why's that? I got something in my teeth?"

"It's beautiful."

Ahh, so that's why he didn't like those jokes.

XXXX

"Oh! That's a great idea!"

"Right? Do you think some can even have like tasers and stuff? And what about a rubber chicken?"

"You want to taser a rubber chicken?"

"No, I want to weaponize a rubber chicken. And a whoopie! Oh and I had Momo make me some of these, do you think you can improve on them."

"Oh absolutely!"

Introducing Emi to Mei was probably not the best idea for the betterment of the world, In half a word the two went from complete strangers to basically soul sisters. Already Emi was going over half a dozen different ideas she had rattling in her head while rummaging through Mei's evergrowing pile of babies.

"Oh! What does this one do?"

Vrrrrr, ping, ping, ting, crash.

A rocket-powered fist whizzed by where is head was, before it slammed into the wall, the thrusters still sputtering as it dug itself further into the wall. Nevermind betterment of the world he really needed to consider his own health! Maybe this was why Power Loader-sensei wore his helmet?

"Whoops!" Emi gave him a cheesy grin and scratched the back of her head, her verdant eyes twinkling with far more humor than remorse. "Sorry about that Izuku, there was a big red button and I wanted to press it."

Mei turned to him wide-eyed and smiling. In a heartbeat she was way to close and grabbing onto both of his hands, Emi completely forgotten in the background. "Oh! Deku's here! Do you have a new request for me? I love working on your gadgets! They get my head rattling!"

Boobs.

"Well? Well? Well? What project do you have for me?" Mei asked pressing herself against him much like Emi had just done, was there a reason why girls kept doing this to him? And why he couldn't do anything about it! "Oh! I know A microfibersuit that can absorb the shocks from your punches right? I've been thinking about you a lot you know! I bet I can make something that'll-"

"Actually," Emi appeared next to him, grabbing one of his arms out of Mei's hands. Boobs. "Izuku just wanted to see if you could adapt his mouthguard into a breathing filter. Isn't that right Izuku?"

He actually kind of wanted to hear what Mei was saying, but at the same time it was probably for the betterment of his heart if he got these two away from each other, or at least away from him. Could One for All affect his heart? Would that make him explode? He did not want to find out.

Mei's eyes lit up like it was the summer festival, she spun away from him, nearly tripping on one of her gizmos until she reached a file cabinet where. "Oh! That's going to be fun, Lets see, where's your design I had it in here somewhere. Ahah! Here we are!" it might have just been him, but his folder looked to be a little bit thicker than the rest. Perhaps she wasn't kidding when she said she thought of him a lot. "I'll get right to work on the redesign, I have a lot of extra time now that the festival is over! This is going to be great!"

Emi was still holding onto his arm, grinning up a storm. "Why are you doing this?"

"What? I thought that everybody wanted to be like one of those harem protagonists where the girls fight over him." She gasped, backing away from him, her face in an exaggerated mask of shock. "Unless you've already chosen Mei as your girlfriend! Leaving me in the dust! Oh Izuku!" She fell onto her knees, arm over her eyes. "How could you do this to me! I thought we had a special bond!"

"Please keep your lovers quarrels out of the workshop." Power Loader approached them, holding a stack of paper. "Here are the forms for your item and costume changes."

Emi was back on her feet like nothing happened. "Awesome, and I don't have to pay for anything?"

"The school covers the costs for students." Power Loader jutted a thumb towards Mei. "Besides, despite her eccentricities, Hatsume is a wonderful source of free labor. Shame the budget we save goes to the repairs for her explosions."

"Your girlfriend is fun Izuku," Emi elbowed him in the side, her green eyebrows bouncing up and down as her grin continued. "She can be our gadget maker when we become partners! Let's see I'll be , you're Mr. Punchline and-"

"Mei's not my girlfriend," He muttered, trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks and focus on the paper work. "She's just a friend, and could you please stop making those jokes? My heart can't take it."

"Yea, sure, I'll try, but you're so fun to tease. I meant it though, you've got a great smile Izuku, you should try to use it more." She winked at him, and he felt his heart twinge at her. He'd only known this girl for a day and he already had a crush on her.

 **AN: Not going to lie, got a bit depressed over the lack of response last chapter got, guess Action really isn't my strong suit. Anyways, I hope this chapter is better! Though I'm still worried that Izuku's and Emi's relationship might be a bit on the fast side. But that's because of Emi's personality I guess. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Final Exams; it was easy to forget that despite everything else that was happening that he was still a student, and that meant cramming, a lot of cramming. What would All Might think if he failed English or Math! What kind of a hero would he be if failed? Could he even be a hero if he failed? With everything that had happened, he barely had any time to study, that and he might have been

He wasn't the only one either, Momo was hosting a study hall in the common room, Kacchan had locked himself, Denki and Eijiro into his room - walking past it, he could hear sobbing and various angry noises - everybody was doing their best to prep for the exams, so that way they could once again focus on what mattered; becoming heroes.

This exam was all that stood between them and becoming a second-year student at U.A. Well that and the practical exam, which was probably going to be absolutely horrible.

All he needed to do was focus and try not to think about Emi. Ever since he had become aware of his crush, her smile was always on his mind. Sometimes he could even hear her laughing at one of her own terrible jokes when he tried to sleep. It was much worse when she was around: Blushing, stuttering, endless laughter that left his cheeks hurting, all combined with his heart beating like it was constantly under Full Cowl.

It had gotten so bad! She was technically a grown woman that got affected by a quirk! And Eri was still trying to learn her quirk in hopes that she could return Emi to the Ms. Joke that everybody knew. Why couldn't have a crush on someone normal like Ochaco or Mei? No, definatly not Mei.

And he really should be focusing on studying! Not thinking about Emi! IT's not like she even liked him like that, she was just teasing him about it without any hesitation what so ever. Maybe he should ask Aizawa-sensei what to do? No, that was probably a bad idea, he'd probably just glare at him.

A rhythmic knock came from his door like someone was playing a xylophone on it. Why was she here? Did she know that he was thinking about her? What should he do? He needed to study! But it was Emi! He couldn't just send her away. What if it was a love confession! No, he shouldn't get his hopes up. She probably just wanted to prank him or something.

Besides, there was no way that she would like him like that. She liked guys like Aizawa-sensei… probably. Maybe he should ask Mina what kind of guys she liked, but that would just lead to teasing and her finding out about his crush and that would mean Emi would know and then he'd probably die from embarrassment.

His door opened while he'd been sitting there freaking out.

Emi walked in, her hair was down - free from her usual orange bandana - she was wearing her pajamas: a set of flannels that was covered in yellow smiley faces that rode her hips, a thin line of skin acted as a border for an orange tank top that was probably just a bit too small for her given how it hugged her chest and showed off a bit of cleavage.

His mind redirected all available resources to burning that image into his long-term memory with as much clarity as he could muster. But, then he saw what was wrong with the image. She wasn't smiling.

Without a word, Emi shut the door behind her and walked three steps before face planting into his bed, dropping the books and pencil she was carrying onto the floor. She let out a long frustrated scream into his pillow and kicked her legs over and over. There were many things he didn't understand about girls, but this was probably a sign of frustration.

"Umm, Emi?" A single eye greeted him, the rest of her face blocked by his pillow. "Is everything alright?"

"They changed math!" she kicked her feet again, before pushing up, a tender pout on her face. "Well they didn't change it, but they changed the type they taught! I can do algebra and stuff just fine, but how the heck am I supposed to do calculus? That's like college stuff!"

"Oh, uh, okay? But, why come to my room?" At night. Alone. Almost at curfew. In his room. Alone. Just him and her. Alone.

She flung her head back and made a noise like she was about to spit. "Because, Momo's running the group through English, and I'm good at that, same with science, and history, that stuff hasn't changed. That and Sero kept trying to flirt with me."

Note: Punch Sero hard during training.

"I can't go to Eraser, and All Might was more confused that I was when I asked me." She got onto her knees, palms, and forehead against his carpet. "Please Izuku! Help me understand math, you're my only hope! Well, not really but I'd rather be with you than anyone else! So please, I'm begging you!"

She'd rather be with him than anybody else? Great! His heart really was being affected by Full Cowl but it was at one hundred percent and ready to burst from his chest and give a Detroit Smash to the first villain it found. Or Sero.

"Oh, well I was just about to start studying math," he lied, reaching into his back bag to pull out his math book, trying really hard not to stare at Emi. How did she make simple pajamas look so beautiful?

"Really?" She sat up, a lopsided smile on her face that was fueled by her own soft laughter. "Thanks a lot Izuku, I owe you a lot! Well, at least I will if I pass! Oh hey I know as a reward, I'll let you take me out on a date!" She leaned back, resting on her arms, "I'd pay but I'm perpetually broke!"

This was his chance! He could say yes, but what would that mean? What if she was just joking, wait she was always joking, she did the exact same thing with Aizawa.

"Ahh! Sorry! I forgot you don't like that!" She laughed, running a hand through her hair and letting it fall. Bounce. "But no really, I'm serious, help me understand this math stuff, I've been wracking my head against it since I class started but I honestly have nothing."

She showed off her notes, which baring the doodles in the margins were some of the neatest he'd seen, neater even than Momos, and made his look terrible.

"Well, what are you having problems with?"

She sobbed into a laugh. "Everything!"

XXXX

"Triangles," Her head was heavy and it took far more strength than she cared to admit to keep it from crashing down into Izuku's desk. She should aim for his shoulder instead, that seemed like a much better pillow. Especially with his muscles, Mr. Punchline was swole - that was a word she learned from Mina, and one of her favorites, but it didn't beat dude! Dude was the best word - With one last pen stroke she slid the notebook over to an equally tired Izuku. "Suck."

Izuku blinked, looking once at her notebook, then back at the clock that said that she was here way past curfew, then back at her, then a quick glance at her cleavage for the twentieth time that night - which was now slightly longer, whoops how did that happen? Must be some prankster pulling down her top a bit - then back at her notebook. "Gongratulations Emi, you found the derivative. I don't know how you found it, but you found it."

"I am the high queen of unorthodox victories and long winded explanations, I'd be ashamed if I could do it again." Her reward was Izuku giving a soft laugh. "I'm going to throw my book at Erasers funny shaped head."

"I think you'll be able to pass the test though." He blinked, then looked her in the eyes, that was seventy-two points for her eyes since she started counting, one hundred for her mouth. "How do you know Aizawa-sensei has a funny shaped head?"

She couldn't think of anything clever, or witty to say, which meant it was time to be quiet. Ha, yea like she could do that when Izuku was around. She did need to make sure she didn't say anything too stupid, desperate, clingy, or uhh, what was the word, teasing? Sure, that one. She spun on her feet, twirling twice before landing onto Izuku's bed like someone through a rubber chicken. "I'm too tired to go to my bed, I'm sleeping here tonight. You can use my boobs as a pillow."

A master of subtly she was not. Good thing Izuku thought she was joking about everything! Yep, totally good thing. Probably. Wasn't like he was her super hot best friend or anything. Wait, Izuku's response! She needed to see it.

Blushing, stammering, and standing there like the adorkable doofus that she bonded to like super glue since she got here. He was an interesting person, and oh so fun.

"Emi!" He pointed a finger at her, his mouth moving but not making any sounds.

"I won't even deny the rumors that will come out when they see me leaving your room in the morning, that way everybody will think I'm your girlfriend, doesn't that sound like fun?" She wouldn't even deny it if he was the one to say that. Wait she didn't say that out loud did she? Nah, her mouth was closed, and Izuku wasn't on the ground foaming from his mouth.

"Emi!"

"Yes, I'm Emi."

Ohh, and eye twitch that was a new one. Izuku sighed, looking away from her and blushing, which was a victory, kind of. "You can't, I'll walk you to your room."

The disappointment was almost enough to override her good mood instead, the emotions mixed with her tiredness into a thick mucky soup. She stuck her arms out to Izuku, smiling at him brightly. "My legs won't work, you'll have to carry me."

He groaned and half stomped over to her. But gave no other protest as he put her on his back. Was this abuse? Yes, yes it was. Was it worth it? Oh so very much. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands supported her by her thighs as he navigated his way towards her room.

Everybody else had already called it for the night, but a few books, note cards, and pencils broken out of frustration littered the table where the study group had been. Even as Izuku carried her up four - entirely guilt-free - flights of stairs up to her room they didn't so much as run into a soul. That is until they reached her floor.

"Shoto?" Izuku as he came up the final step. "What are you doing here?"

Oh, it was Momo's boyfriend, smiling she peered out from Izuku's shoulder waggling her eyebrows as aggressively as possible. She knew exactly what happened, those two were so bad at keeping secrets.

"Ahh," Shoto, looked at Momo's closed door then back at Izuku. "The same as you, Momo was tired so I returned her to her room."

That was exactly why there were hickeys on his neck.

"Oh, that's nice of you." Izuku continued forward.

Shoto just nodded and continued onward, barely making eye contact as he awkwardly walked forward.

It was a good thing Izuku's pure-hearted and oblivious nature was as cute as it was funny. She pressed her chest into his back and he moved forward, like some kind of boob operated robot. "Onwards Izuku, we're almost there."

She was going to sleep so hard, and hopefully not dream about math. There were barely any good math jokes. "Hey Izuku, tell me a math joke."

"Umm," He paused to open her door. Oh right, her room was still a mess, clothes, gadgets, gizmos, and various gag toys littered her floor, it was far too late to feel any shame. At least her bed was made… mostly. "Why are triangles so terrible?"

"Because they're evil?" she pushed her door shut behind her, for reasons.

He snorted, sliding her off his back and onto her empty bed. He really should just stay with her. "No, because they're not All Right?"

"Hehe, good one!" It was so hard to laugh and yawn at the same time, "I'll turn you into a proper comedian in no time Izuku, remember guys that can make a girl laugh are a lot cuter. Or maybe we just find cute guys funny, I don't know anymore. I'm too tired."

Izuku shook his head, his hand reaching out for her but he pulled away and looked towards the door. "Good night Emi, I'll see you tomorrow."

Technically it already was tomorrow. But she wasn't done with Izuku. Not by a long shot. "Hey wait a second." She didn't know why, but she activated her quirk, that bubbly feeling washing over as she heard Izuku's laughter.

He had a great laugh and a fantastic smile.

"Emi," he snorted, clutching at his sides, unable to move. "Let me go."

"You're so tired you're laughing hysterically, I'm not doing anything." Despite her self she giggled and stuck out her tongue. "I guess you'll just have to share my bed tonight, but this time I'll use you as a pillow."

He took a step towards her clutching his stomach and mouth as he tried to hold back wave after wave of laughter. "I'm serious," He gasped. " Stop."

"Or what?" wiggled in the bed making room for him.

His hand darted outward, twitching like a crab claw ready to pinch. "I'll make you, Hawaii Tickle!"

She gasped and began to laugh as Izuku began to tickle her exposed stomach, it was a side effect of her quirk, she was incredibly ticklish. "Bwahahah! You jerk! Bwhaha! Tickling me is cheating!"

"Then, heheh," His hand moved to her sides, a weak spot! "Stop making me laugh!"

"Okay,"

The laughter in the room stopped, overtaken by a splendid silence that was in many ways, better than the sound of their laughter. It was the silence of their first kiss, so sweet and wonderful.

She didn't know if it was her that kissed him, or if he finally got a hint and kissed her, might even be some middle ground. But it really didn't matter too much, the kiss was what mattered. It lasted only for a heartbeat before she fell back onto her bed, her every breath was a laugh.

Izuku stood frozen, staring wide-eyed at her.

"Thanks for everything Izuku," She gave him the smallest push backward. "I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Uhh," he straightened himself out turning towards the door, his entire face a bright red that didn't match his hair at all. "Yea, I'll uhh tomorrow. Yea. Night, Emi."

They could deal with the fallout tomorrow, tonight she just wanted to let the joy of that kiss carry her off to dreamland.

 **AN: Tickle kiss and laughing kiss are best kiss! Anyways lets see if oblivious deku can figure it out now.**


	8. Chapter 8

There was a very good chance that he failed that test, already he could think of a dozen questions that he would have answered differently, and a dozen more he knew he got wrong. His every thought was slow and being pulled away from whatever he was trying to do, focusing was like trying to swim upstream as a waterfall tried to consume him.

A waterfall called Emi.

She smiled at him this morning like she did every morning since she got here, walked alongside him, making him laugh with one stupid joke after another on their way to class. Just like everything was perfectly normal between them. She must have forgotten or thought it was just a dream. Or maybe she was just pretending that the whole thing didn't happen?

Was that a good thing? In a way yes, in others no. Sleep eluded him all night as he did little more but think about that kiss, about how soft her lips were, how nice it felt. And how he took advantage of her. After carrying her to her room, and listening to her mumble about random things and falling asleep a few times, he kissed her.

She was tired, not in her right mind, half asleep, vulnerable, and he let his stupid crush get the better of him and he took advantage of her. It was a breach of her trust and friendship. It was all he could think about, it hurt to even look at Emi. She needed to know, honesty would be the best way to overcome this.

But how was he supposed to do that? He couldn't even tell a girl that he liked her! He was so hopeless and Gah! Why was this so-

"Izuku!" Emi bounced up after him a giant smile on her face as she grabbed onto his arm. She wasted no time in pulling him down the hallway. "How'd you do on the test? Are you feeling okay?" She leaned in her smile turning narrow and dangerous her eyebrows waggling their way up into her bandana. "I didn't keep you up to late did I?"

Yes, he spent all night flipping in his bed trying to process what the hell had happened. She was so close, why was she holding his arm like that? His eyes fell to her lips as they twitched into an even wider smile. How would she react if she found out that he kissed her last night? She'd probably hate him.

What was he supposed to do?

"I umm, didn't sleep well last night," He mumbled trying hard not to look at her. It just reminded him of his betrayal of her trust. And a reminder that he actually liked the kiss. But that just made things worse. It was such a villainous thing. It was disgusting.

"Oh," He could hear the concern in her voice and already picture the sparkle in her eyes as she came up with some idea. Probably one that wouldn't help with his crush and make him feel even more guilty. She pulled his arm again, forcing eye contact. "Hey I know, let's get something to eat!" Her eyes scanned the hallway and she drew close enough that her breath sent a shiver down his spine. "Then once you get that we can go back to the dorm and you can take a nap on my lap."

What? That was something that couples did, wasn't it? Why would she want to do that? "I umm, well the thing, is, I umm, I can't. I think, that, I um, we should, that is, umm."

"Hmm," she let go of his arm and he found his feet glued to the ground as her inverted green eyes bore into him with the same ferocity she had whenever she fought. "You're afraid of something aren't you?"

She pressed her finger against his chest, quickly finding his back against the wall. He was cornered, trapped, no escape, his classmates either too lost in thought to notice him or doing their best to ignore him, abandoning him to whatever fate Emi had planned for him. "I, That, I mean, I Uhh,"

"Is it me?" her scowl cracked into a smile, "Or perhaps you're afraid I'll find out about something you did?"

She knew! She had to know! She wasn't mad yet so that was good! But what if this was just some massive prank and he was about to get publicly humiliated in the worst possible way. "I umm."

"But, I suppose the question is," she fixed his tie, pulling it just a hair too tight and leaning up to meet him easily. He had no place else to look but her face, and there was no place there that was safe. She had beautiful eyes, rosy cheeks, a beautiful smile, and a cute nose. "What on Earth could Izuku Midoriya do that would make him afraid of little ole me?"

He swallowed, only to find his heart beating in his throat. Adrenaline surged through his body and he felt ready to burst at any moment. It was like trying to hold back One for All, but much worse.

Her hand pressed against his chest like an unmovable weight on both his mind and body. "Well, Izuku, have anything you want to admit?"

"Yes!" The word burst from his mouth propelled by a virulent mixture of courage, guilt, fear, and fondness. He closed his eyes, letting everything follow that burst. "I'm sorry Emi, last night after I took you back to your room and you were half asleep you made me laugh and I took advantage of you and kissed you I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me?"

She took a step back, but her fingers were still pressed against his chest. What was she doing? Was she smiling frowning? Laughing? He opened his eyes just enough. She wasn't smiling, her hand dropped from his chest and his heart along with it. "Oh, so you're feeling guilty that you kissed me last night while I was sleepy?"

He nodded, flinching under her gaze and pushing back against the wall. "I'm sorry."

"Well, then," a smile was woven into her voice as though it was sung. And he felt the fear lift just long enough to look at her. She was smiling, it was a wry teasing that made his spine tingle. She wasn't mad. Far from it, she seemed almost happy? "Your punishment for it will be taking me out on a date this Saturday."

"What?" His brain must be broken, or his ears, or both. "A date?"

She laughed twirling in place, "Yep! You have to plan it, oh and pay for it cause I'm still broke, so plan something cheap. But make sure there's good food and lots of fun. Ahh, I'm excited now!"

"A date?" He asked once more eyes wide as he stared at her. She looked so happy and pleased with herself. Did she want to date him? "You want to date me?"

"Yep! It sounds like fun! Can you just imagine how awesome having me as your girlfriend would be? Your life would be filled with constant laughter!" She laughed placing her hands on her hips and sticking out her chest. "I'm actually a little jealous, but you're plenty of fun too Izuku."

"This isn't a joke right?" He stepped towards her, the fact that they were talking about this in the middle of a hallway was not lost to him. But he needed to know. It seemed like such a cruel joke.

She nodded, eyes closed and her mouth open. "No joke. I want to date you. What do you say, we got a date?"

"Yes!" he shouted, his cheeks burning and his skin felt like it was being tickled by a thousand needles. He had so much planned to do what was he supposed to do on a date? Did he have someone to talk to? What was he supposed to do? He needed to do research! There had to be something about this online.

"Awesome, now if you'll excuse me, I'm freak'n starving. Go get some rest Izuku, you're going to need a lot of energy for tomorrow" Oh yea, today was Friday, that meant his date was tomorrow? Emi walked up next to him placing a hand on his shoulder bringing him once more into to reality. "Oh and."

She leaned up, pressing her lips against his just long enough to share a heartbeat. His hormones just found out how to use One for All and now they were going wild, telling him to do that again and again, to never stop kissing her, that it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"I was the one to kiss you, so don't worry so much, okay?" She pulled away and vanished around the corner leaving him to reboot his brain.

All the weariness in his body, the fogginess of his mind was washed away with that encounter, and the kiss had left him feeling more energized than ever before. His body wanted to chase after Emi, to hold her hand and just be near here. But his brain was doing that thing where he over thought things. A lot.

"Wow," He looked over to see Sero of all people standing in the hallway, eyes all but bulging out of his head. He let out a whistle and chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "So I guess that's why she wasn't interested in me at all last night. You work fast Deku. I'm kinda jealous you get to date all the grade A hotties."

Oh, yea. He had almost forgotten about that. Clutching his fist he put on the best smile he could and looked Sero in the eyes and channeled his inner Kacchan. "I owe you a punch by the way, but that can wait."

He didn't wait for his response, running down the hallway to chase after Emi. "Hey Emi, wait up! I'll eat with you."

It was wonderful how well his hand fit hers.

 **AN: Hey look they're a couple! Kind of! Ms. Joke is fun to write. Especially because she's a troll and I love her.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, hey, this way! This one looks fun!"

Emi pulled him towards yet another attraction, her long teal hair was free from her usual bandana. A long jean skirt that covered her ankles and a simple button-up blouse that made up her outfit was far from what she usually wears. But, it did serve to bring out her most important feature; her smile.

It was contagious, despite the butterflies in his stomach, and the pounding of his heart, her smile was able to make him forget about all that. The only downside was that they'd only been on a date for an hour and his cheeks already hurt from how much he was smiling. But as far as first dates were going this was probably going pretty good.

The pier was the right choice - he really needed to thank All Might for the free passes -

"Here, here!" They stopped in front of a pitching stall for trying to knock over bottles with a baseball. Countless prizes hung in the canopy, many of them were stuffed animals of All Might and other top heroes. Emi pointed towards one of them, moving her eyebrow up and down. "Hey, you have that one in your room."

His whole body felt hot, he really did need to update his room ever so slightly. But without all of his All Might stuff his room would end up looking like Mashirao's - plain and incredibly boring. "I just look up to him and,"

Emi snorted rubbing her nose. "Don't be so embarrassed Izuku, I think nerdy dudes are super cute!"

Plus Ultra blush.

"Now come on! Let's have a contest," She spun gesturing to all the games around them. There was a strength contest, a shooting gallery, a basketball game, dart throwing, and numerous others. "Oh wait, what should be the prize?"

"There doesn't have to be a prize," He mumbled, still trying to recover from his embarrassment. "We could just have fun."

"No, wait! Oh! I know! Whoever wins the most games gets to make the other person do exactly one thing! No matter how embarrassing it is! Like running through the dorm in your underwear!" Emi had her hands on her hips and gave a loud laugh. She leaned in close, her chest bumping against his arm. "Yea! That sounds like a great idea! What do you say Izuku? Wanna try and get one free request from me. You can even ask me to become your girlfriend. You're welcome for the great idea."

Her smile turned small for just a moment and her cheeks were slightly flushed, it might be the first time he'd ever seen her blush. Adorable. "Well, I mean officially that is."

"Sure?" His brain must have still been trying to process everything because he did not tell his mouth to say that at all. What would happen if he won? Emi was expecting him to ask her to become his girlfriend, he could barely ask her out! Wasn't girlfriend much higher than that? Like on a different level or something? What was the difference between a girlfriend and dating anyways?

What would happen if he lost? Would that mean he couldn't ask her to become his girlfriend? And what would she ask him to do? Run through the dorm in just his underwear, he'd probably die of embarrassment or something.

"Haha, I knew you'd see it my way," She rubbed her nose, before spinning on her feet and pushing him forward. "Alright first up pitching! You can take the first shot."

The pier worker, an elderly woman with thick black hair barely contained in a baseball cap and pale eyes gave him a knowing smile and a wink. "First date deary?"

"How'd you know?" He handed her their pass and she punched a hole on it.

"Just a hunch is all, besides, you look like you're still not sure how to handle yourself around her, much less her. A word of advice, she's having fun worry less, and smile more." She handed him back the card and produced a racket of balls. Then her personality did a one-eighty when she twisted the cap. "Alright punk! Let's see what you got! Three balls! Three pins and you win! Three strikes and you're going home empty-handed and a sad girlfriend! Now let it loose!"

Where'd that nice old lady go? He'd like her back!

"You can do it Izuku! Plus Ultra!" Emi pumped her arm and jumped.

"Come on kid, I want to see a pitcher, not a belly itcher!" The woman had one leg up on the counter now and was glaring daggers at him.

"Bah! Good one!" Emi tried to hold in her laughter but that was like a fish trying to stop a flood. Whose side was she one?

He threw the first one and missed the stack.

"Strike one!"

"Hey! Which baseball player holds the water?" Emi slapped her knee, walking over to the old woman like they were old friends.

"I don't know. Which one?"

"The pitcher!"

While the two of them were dying of laughter he threw the second one, hitting the top bottle and making it fall, leaving the two that made up the base.

"Oh! We got a single! Let's see if our champion can hit a double or will he be seeing double!"

His third throw hit the one on the left knocking it back but not down. Damn, he didn't throw hard enough. It was a lot harder than it looked too. Still he needed to be brave.

"Ohhh! Strike Three!" What happened to strike two? "The mean green missing machine is out! Sadly there's no prize for losing." The woman sat back down, and she was back to her regular personality. "Sorry kid, wanna give it another go?"

"No," He motioned to Emi, who was still enjoying her own joke. "It's her turn. Emi, you're up!"

"Oh right!" She hopped over, bumping into him again. Why'd she keep doing that? Was it on accident maybe there was some other reason. "Alright Izuku, watch and learn!"

Emi tossed up all the balls into the air catching them one by one with a single hand before juggling them. The odds were stacked against him. He should have realized that she'd be good at these kinds of games before he even accepted the challenge. No! It wasn't too late! He'd win at… something! Just one victory!

"Alright!" The woman shouted her cap twisted backward again. "Don't take this player camping because she couldn't even pitch a-"

Two pins down with a single pitch, He got a glimpse of Emi's green eyes as she came out of her pitching stance to catch the other two balls and begin juggling them again. It was intense and sent a chill up his spine as he felt his impending loss sink in. He should start preparing to die of embarrassment later.

"Tent." The woman finished, all the bravado of her character was gone. "You aren't using a quirk are you?"

"Nah," Emi flicked a ball with her wrist sending it crashing into the bottle and knocking it over. "My quirk makes people laugh, I just used to work at carnival games like this."

Without any hesitation, she picked the biggest stuffed animal of All Might from the prizes. "Here you go Izuku! Now we can cuddle on your hero!"

This felt reversed!

It was the same story for every game, darts: she popped all of her balloons and then his, free throw: she got nothing but net, ring toss, and ball bounce: she tossed them all with one-handed and didn't miss a single one.

At least an employee offered to take all of her prizes to the front.

"Why do I get the feeling that you tricked me?" At least she was still happy beating him into the ground, it was okay though the only fatality was his pride that was replaced with a mushy feeling. How could she be so good at these games? He didn't think anybody could be good at these games!

Emi smiled bumping into him again, she hooked around his arm and pointed forward. "Oh come on you beefy cinnamon roll! There's still one last contest, I'll even go easy on you!"

That was right! The strength machine! There was no way that he could lose that! Not with all the training he'd been doing! Not that Emi was weak, but when it came to raw physical strength he had a clear advantage! "Wait, cinnamon roll?"

"Yea, cause you're so sweet!" Her face was exactly like the overly excited emoji that acted as her punctuation or as her whole conversation in texts. It was a wonderful smile that no one else could compete with, drawing him in with the white of her teeth and the spark of her eyes. It made his heart skip a beat. "And beefy because you're a hunk!"

She squeezed his bicep and waggled her eyebrows, "Now show me what you got Mr. Punchline."

"Right!"

The mallet was red, white, and blue with a large white star on the bashing bit, the game itself was based on an old list of top heroes with All Might flexing on top representing the one hundred percent. At ninety percent was a very grumpy Endeavour. He could do this. All he had to do was swing the hammer down with all of his normal strength.

"Let's go Izuku! Let's go!" Emi cheered behind him while the worker looked on with a bored expression.

Breath. He had already lost, but there was no way that he was going to let this be a blowout. Just one victory, that was all he needed to regain his pride. With the hammer behind his head, he focused on his target, a red cushion that rested on a steel rod and held up by a large spring. Legs, core, arms, his whole body needed to act like one to get every last ounce of strength out of him.

It was just like his One for All training in a way.

"Get on with it." The worked moaned from behind his phone.

With all his might he brought the hammer down.

Ping!

Victory! He did it!

"Congratulations," The man sighed. "Your strength is plus ultra, take a plus ultra prize. Or not."

"Nice one Izuku!" Emi hopped over to him. He didn't trust her smile for a moment, especially not when she picked up the hammer and began to twirl it like it was nothing. "I guess I don't have to go easy on you after all!"

At least he couldn't lose, just tie. But there was no way that was going to happen. Right? Right?

Emi walked to the very edge of the area, still twirling the hammer around her like it was a baton. She closed her eyes, her smile vanishing for a moment. A different beauty overtook her then, one that left him breathless. A smile exploded onto her face and her into action. She jumped once, landing hard on the boardwalk then again, flipping in the air and slamming down the hammer with all of her body weight.

Ping!

"Woah," The man blinked at her. "That was cool."

Dammit. She technically won this one too.

"Haha! Sorry, Izuku!" She spun around to him holding her prize of an inflatable hammer. "I guess it's not a lot of fun losing, oh hey! I know lets-"

"Ms. Joke?"

They both turned towards the voice. A boy, he was tall, with a wild mess of black hair. He looked so familiar, same with the blond haired girl next to him. "Woah, so it is true you did get turned into a teenager, and a hot one too."

His companion elbowed him in the side glaring at him with a pout.

"Uhh," Emi blinked at him. "Do I know you?"

"What you forgot? I'm your student, Yo Shindo," He shook his hair trying to get it out of his eyes. Oh, that's where he knew him from, the provisional license exam. "And we're going to take you back to Ketsubutsu Academy."

"Yea Sensei!" The girl, uhh what was her name again? Tatami? Perked up next to Yo. "You don't belong at U.A. you're our teacher! You should be with us."

"Uhh, no." Emi blinked. "I like U.A. I have lots of friends and they have dorms that I don't have to pay for. I'm staying there."

"What? Come on Joke-sensei, you shouldn't let these U.A. kids brainwash you. Ketsubutsu academy is a lot better than them, come on, I'll show you." Yo reached out for Emi.

Izuku stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist and keeping it away from his body. He doubted that Yo would risk a fight in public. But it was better to be safe than sorry. "Emi said no."

Yo's eyes turned sharp, it reminded him of when they fought at the exam, a peek at the cold calculating man beneath a warm persona. "What's she to you huh squirt?"

"Look," Emi took a step forward holding the inflatable hammer on her shoulder like it was an actual weapon. "I'm happy that you guys like me enough as a teacher to want me back, but I don't remember any of that. Not a thing. I don't even know where Tsubututu"

"Ketsubutsu" Tatami corrected.

"Yea that place is," Emi continued. "But, I'm not the person that you remember, I mean let's face it, I don't even know who you guys are. So, I'm sorry I'm just some girl that randomly traveled thirteen years into the future."

She reached down and grabbed his free hand, putting on a smile that was anything but apologetic. It melted the fight from his body and he let go of Yo's hand to feel the suppleness of Emi's hand. "And as for who I am to him, I'm the girl he's lucky enough to be dating."

Yo's shoulders slumped and his snarl left. "But you belong with us."

"I'm not the Emi you know. Like, I bet my jokes are a thousand times better!"

"Fine," They turned, Yo grabbing Tatami's hand. "Izuku, if you make her cry I'm going to rattle your brain! And Ms. Joke, when you get your memories back you better be ready to beg to be our teacher again."

They left without much of a fight. Hopefully, everything else could be settled that easily.

"Pfft, the only one that's going to cry is you if I keep winning at everything." Emi hummed to herself and squirmed next to him. "Oh, my bad did I say that out loud?"

"You're terrible."

"The only thing tearable about me are my clothes." She leaned in so that he could feel her breath tickle his ears. "But only in the bedroom."

Izuku . exe has crashed.

 **AN: This was a fun chapter to write. Also, next chapter has some drama in it. And I think there's like three more chapters left in this? Depends on how things play out. (Also I kind of like this fic without a lemon, can we skip it?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Everything had felt funny for the past few hours. From the start of the date and even now as it was coming to its end; a tingle had been buzzing around her like a thousand bees all ready to sting Izuku with the bubbling feelings that had been frothing inside of her. How she got to the here and now didn't matter, Izuku made it worth it.

Wow, that almost made her sound like some crazy obsessed stalker.

"Emi?" Izuku asked, his scarred hand tightening around hers as they walked towards the school grounds. Neither one of them were exactly sure what the dating policy was in U.A. or if there even was one. She should probably ask Momo about it later. "You're making a face."

"I'm always making a face." She stuck her tongue out bumping into his shoulder for the thousandth time that night. Eventually, he'd take the hint that it was okay to touch her as well, but that was just part of his charm. She should kiss him, oh, she had a good idea for that!

He sighed into a smile. "I know, but you weren't smiling it almost looked like you ate a sour lemon or something."

"Oh, that? I was just thinking about how totally crazy I am about you." She came to a stop, Izuku pulling on her hand before turning to look at her.

"Emi?" He sounded concerned. Probably for a reason, she really wasn't smiling now. Dammit, why was this happening now? In the middle of their date when she should be at her happiest.

"I'm fine really. Just kind of remembering my life ya'know?" She gave a laugh and put on a fake smile. Mostly for herself and a bit for Izuku, but he already saw right through it.

He pulled her off the sidewalk and under a tree, the smell of spring and new life permeated the air. It was the most colorful time of year, and one of her favorites. But she liked all of them. "About your old life?"

"Yes, and no." She shrugged. He was probably talking about who she was before she got turned back into a kid again. She didn't remember anything about that Emi, aside from the fact that she had a few relatively minor credit card debts and weird taste in men. Like really weird.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She sighed, looking towards the uneasy look on his face, he really was bad at projecting his confidence, despite the fact that he was a great hero and person. But that humbleness was just another reason why she found him so adorable and teasable. Not very often you can compliment someone with the truth and have them turn red about it. "There's really not much to talk about."

He continued to look at her, egging her on. Stupid, adorable, kind, caring, beef-cake, cinnamon roll.

"I mean that really, the first thing I remember was being rescued by a hero," She had long black hair, a wonderful smile, and managed to calm her down, and encourage her to smile, claiming that smiles were the best way to show that everything would be alright. "After that, I was an orphan, went to school, made a few friends, hopped from house to house for a while, I learned to make my own happiness, mostly through terrible jokes that only I found funny. And what few friends I did have I kind of abandoned to go to U.A. So, I mean I didn't really have an old life."

"Oh, well I umm," Izuku stammered, letting his arms drop, she kept hold of his hands and took a step towards him. He really was adorable when he was flustered.

"Look, don't worry about it Izuku, I'm not. I was just thinking about how awesome it's been to meet you." She smiled, a real one this time, thumbing over his scars. "Basically what I'm trying to say is that I look forward to being a super clingy girlfriend. Because let's face it, I have no concept of personal space."

He snorted into a chuckle, it was quickly becoming one of her favorites and shaking his head so that his green hair flowed like it was out of some shampoo commercial. She was so going to run her fingers through that tangled mess when they got to the cuddling stage. A blush stained his face. "I'm well, I."

She winked, tugging on his hand. "Come one, you shouldn't worry so much, I mean it you have a great smile."

More blushing and muttering. There might be something wrong with her that she liked teasing him so much, and even more so considering how he was starting to like it. "But I don't know what to say, I've never really done this before."

"Neither have I! Technically." Part of her refused to believe that she didn't have any meaningful relationships between sixteen and twenty-eight, there was just no way that she was going to end up some depressed cat lady. "Oh, speaking of which." Despite the fact that it had absolutely nothing to do with what they were talking about. "I won the competition right? That means you have to do whatever I say."

"Oh, I was kind of hoping you forgot about that."

"Pfft, as if. Now close your eyes. And no that's not the one thing, that just something else unrelated." She bounced on her feet, biting her lip, barely able to contain herself. That morose feeling she had was gone, a bubbling excitement overtaking her.

"What, why?!"

"Just do it! It's nothing bad I promise."

His trust in her was ever so slightly were many, many, many humiliating things she could do to someone with their eyes closed. Instead, she leaned up and forward, her chest bouncing against his and their noses touching ever so softly before their lips touched.

Their second kiss was filled with just as much joy as the first sleep-deprived one she stole. But with a bit more technique to it. Izuku flinched at first stunned, but just towards the end, he began to kiss back, moving his chapped lips to hers. And opening his eyes.

"You were supposed to keep them closed." She laughed into her arm trying to hide her smile from him, her cheeks were warm, like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Izuku mimicked her his ears almost as red as his cheeks were. "Was that your one thing?"

"No, that was a bonus, what I want you to do," She smiled taking a step out from under the tree, hands clasped behind her back as she looked back towards him waiting for him to join her. "is take me on lots of dates okay?"

His smile was worth a million kisses. "Sure."

XXXX

The sky was dyed like an orange and strawberry sorbet by the time they got back to U.A. most of their day off had been spent in each others company, and she really didn't want it to stop. Maybe they could watch a movie or something in the common room? Or sneak into his room and do it. Her room was out of the question because she would not be able to resist the urge to slingshot dirty clothes at him.

She really needed to clean her room. Or she could just move into Izuku's room and not have to worry about it. It was great when a plan came together.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie or something? We still have a bit before curfew." She pressed her hand against his arm, she moved down towards his hand, his blush increasing like it was a lever. Wonder what lewd thoughts were going on inside that grassy little head of his.

"Sure, I mean, if we have time, that is."

"We got plenty of time," She backed into the door, pushing it open with her butt while pulling Izuku in with her. "I finished all my homework and-"

The atmosphere was different in here, it was stiff, formal, not like the home she had grown to love. It lacked the subtleness of a slowly changing mood, it was like a flood of serious coming to rain on her parade.

She turned, her smile dropping as she looked out into the room, Eraser was standing in the middle of the common room, the Principal sitting on a stool beside him, and Eri was playing with Mirio in the middle. Where was everybody else? Why were they there?

"Oh hey there Eraser! Me and Izuku totally weren't on a date or anything, not at all we were just having fun as completely platonic friends is all." It was a bad joke in that it wasn't really funny and she was the only one laughing at it, but that didn't really matter either. She had a bad feeling about all this.

"Emi!" Eri shot up from the ground, bouncing over to her like the excited little sister she never had.

She laughed leaning down to catch Eri's full throttle charge. Izuku stepping in beside her. "Eri, holy crud look at you! You've gotten so tall! I bet you're eating all of your veggies aren't you?"

"Yup! Izuku! Izuku! Guess what!" She beamed trying to bounce over her shoulder to look at Izuku.

"You got your hair cut?" Izuku answered.

It made her snort.

"No!" Eri grabbed hold of her hair, pouting. "I like my hair."

"Then I give up."

"I learned a new thing with my quirk!"

Oh. Her heart sunk at that. Eri's quirk was the reason why she was here. No, it's okay, a new thing could be anything, it didn't have to be-

"Joke, Eri discovered a way to undo what she did to you." Eraser blinked at her sounding like the disinterested father she knew he could be, hands in his pockets and shivering like the room was to cold for him. But his attitude was anything but cold, he was happy, smiling even. Something that just seemed off on the aloof man.

"Indeed!" The principal said standing up on his stool. "I'm the principal! And we did several tests to make sure it would work! We used mold! And radioactive isotopes to determine her success. She worked really hard, to undo her mistake."

"Did you really do that Eri?" She asked, hating herself for the tremble in her voice and the way her hands shook. They were going to ask her, weren't they.

"Yea! I even made a puppy a bigger puppy! And then a little puppy again!" The girl beamed with pride using her hands to show a size difference. "I also made a tree grow really big!"

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, it was like all the joy she had today was being drained out of her. She let go of Eri, taking a step back only to feel Izuku's hand on her shoulder. "That's great." She choked out. "I'm happy you're learning your quirk."

"When you're ready we can have her turn you back to normal." Eras- Aizawa, said like he wasn't aware how uncomfortable this made her.

"Normal?" She bit her lip, trying to fight back tears that were forming along with the panic building inside of her. "What's normal?"

"How you were before, you'll be the Pro-hero that I know again."

"What if I don't want to go back?" She was happy here. She had friends, she had a boyfriend, everything was great!

His smile was gone, and she could see the anger growing in his eyes like the first embers of a fire. "This isn't the time to be joking-"

"I'm not joking!" She stomped her foot, the tears came against her will. "What happens to me if she does that? Do I just disappear like this never happened? You're asking me to stop existing just to bring back someone else. I'm not the Ms. Joke you hate so much." She wiped the tears from her eyes, more came in their place. "The Ms. Joke you know is dead!"

She brushed past Izuku, bolting out the door. Why now? Everything had been going so well. Can't she just be happy?

 **AN: not to sure how many chapters are left in this fic, wanna guess who saved Emi?**


	11. Chapter 11

"Did Eri do something wrong?" She looked out the door where Emi had bolted, that tender smile that they had spent so much time trying to cultivate on her was gone. Tears pooled in her eyes when she looked at him for the answers that he didn't have.

He leaned down, pooling Eri into a hug, patting her back and trying to calm her down. "No Eri, you didn't do anything wrong. Emi's just scared is all, she still loves you."

She grabbed onto him clenching at his shirt. "But she's crying."

"I know Eri, but it's not because of you." He pushes her away, just enough to look her in the eyes and pat her on the head. "You stay here okay? The next time you see Emi she'll make you laugh and smile lots okay?"

"But will she?" Eri flailed her arms, still sniffling. "Emi isn't Emi if she's not happy!"

Aizawa-sensei ran past them, stopping at the door, a scowl on his face, and his containment wraps clenched in a fist. "Emi! This is serious! You need to-"

"Aizawa-sensei" The calmness in his voice surprised even him, he felt angry. So angry that he didn't want Eri to see it, instead he pushed it onto Aizawa-sensei. He forced a smile, standing to meet his Sensei's gaze. "I'll go get Emi, you make sure Eri understands that why she ran away isn't her fault."

Eraserhead stared at him for what felt like minutes, that withering gaze that locked quirks down like they were a light switch was focused solely on him. He was certain that later he would be freaking out about this, about standing up to his teacher. But right now. He really wanted to punch him.

"Fine," It was closer to a growl than a word, he gripped the door frame so hard that his knuckles were white. "Bring her back and make sure she understands."

"Make sure you do too." He didn't wait for a response, taking off with a speed that surprised him. How long had he been in Full Cowl? It felt different as well. He'd look into that later, but it felt like at least a 50% increase from what he had before.

Hopefully, it would be enough to help him find Emi, she was quick on her feet, agile enough to climb up a building with just her hands, and flexible enough to get into places that he couldn't. But he had to find her. She was his friend, and she needed his help.

The chase lasted but a short fifteen minutes that felt like hours to him. But he found her, she was sitting against a power relay, legs to her chest. He didn't think it was possible to see her cry, she was just so good at being happy. The sun was still in the sky, but her lack of smile made it seem darker still.

The tears were the worse part.

She wiped the tears from her eyes but new ones took their place immediately. "Are you here to take me back?" Her voice cracked, and she let out a hiccup that might have been a laugh. "Bet you can't wait to tell everyone you dated an older woman."

"I'm not," He extended his hand out to her, putting on the best smile he could. It wasn't a forced one, it was fueled by the happiness of finding her safe, from the fun they had earlier, and the usual joy he felt whenever he saw her. "And I'd rather tell everyone I'm dating you. So trust me?"

"Dork," she shook her head smiling into her knees before taking his hand and looking up at him with her tear-filled green eyes. "Just don't take me back okay?"

He pulled her up into hug easily, where she pressed herself against him, holding on tight and letting out a few sobs that remained. There was no way he was going to take her back until she was smiling and laughing again. He would bare all of her sadness to see her smile again.

"Hop on." He turned, showing her his back.

She didn't hesitate, leaping onto him with all the agility she had, legs wrapped around his waist and arms holding onto his chest, while her face was buried into his shoulder. The shudder in her breath only made him all the more desperate to get her happy again. "Where are you taking me?" She gave a short laugh that turned into a sob again. "If it's a love motel then you really need to take a hint."

"Save the jokes for later." He brought his arms under her legs, adjusting her weight. There was no doubt about it. He could now use 12% with Full Cowl.

"Why's that?"

"Because you're not funny when you're sad." He leaped into the air, reaching the top of one of the dorms with ease, and then took off running, before letting out another long leap. "And I'm taking you someplace safe. I promise."

"I trust you." He could barely hear her whisper as the wind blasted against his ears.

There was only one place in the city he could take her. It was obvious, and they would be found soon enough, but it would hopefully give Emi enough time to recover.

XXXX

The house still felt rather empty, even after months of it just being her. Sure her husband called nightly, well morning for him, and Izuku was a very good boy that visited often. But it wasn't the same as having him live here with her. But he was off pursuing his incredibly dangerous dream and living life to the fullest.

It was her duty as his mother to support him in any way she could. She already failed to do so once and regretted it every day since, but now nothing would stop her and if that meant lonely dinners then so be it.

"Maybe I should get a cat." She hummed poking at her dinner, one with fluffy hair and would enjoy cuddling on her lap while she read her book. Or maybe she should go out more and try to reconnect with her friends, oh but they all had their husbands as well. Maybe she should start taking care of herself again?

She thought all that but no doubt she was just going to put on her pajamas say she's going to read a book and then just end up watching her shows until she went to bed. It was a simple, yet oh so boring life. No, that was it! She was going to go out and get a cat! A cute little black one with green eyes!

Armed with her purse, a comfortable pair of shoes she was determined to go get a nice soft kitty to keep her company. She'd call it Zuzu. Or-

The door opened up before she could reach the handle and she saw her son looking like he just ran here all the way from U.A. but he wasn't alone, there was a body wrapped around his waist that had a head full of straight green hair.

"Izuku? Did something happen?" She asked, rushing forward to meet him, and to satisfy the curiosity over who his friend was. "Are you okay?"

He smiled at her and nodded once. "Everything is fine, but uhh can we stay here for tonight?"

"Oh, certainly, this is still your home after all." She laughed trying not to let the excitement show to much. Izuku didn't need to know that she was lonely without him. And her cat could wait a day or two.

"Thanks, mom," He shifted, letting his passenger's legs down. "Come on in Emi."

It was a girl! A pretty one with long green hair and a womanly figure. Her cheeks were stained with tears from recent crying. Her son had brought a girl home. And was leading her into their home by the hand. Her son had brought a girl home. For the first time, her son had brought a girl home.

"Hello, Ms. Izuku's-mom." The girl, Emi, offered her a smile, it was a wonderful smile. "Sorry for coming over unannounced, I'm Emi."

"Oh, it's no problem at all dear, I thought I was going to miss out on my little Izuku bringing home a girl, oh, and call me Inko." She waved it off, ignoring her son's tell-tale signs of embarrassment. "Would you like some tea?"

Where did she keep the good tea again?

"Sure, but do you think I could use your shower. And a spare set of pajamas?"

Just what on earth was going on?

XXXX

His mom placed a tray of hastily made treats and tea onto their small coffee table, a single green eyebrow was raised in his general direction. His home was still the same, but it felt different. Like it was to small and that he was a stranger in here. It also didn't help that he could still hear Emi's shower.

"Izuku, I try to be open-minded and respectful," His mom held the tray against her chest, looking down the hallways, her voice was just loud enough to be heard. "But, could you please explain what's going on? And who is that girl? Why was she crying? Is everything okay?"

"Well, that's Emi, she's umm, well we're dating." He expected her to overreact or something, to break down in clears and be both proud and terrified of him.

Instead, she stood there, eyebrows furrowed. "And why was she crying?"

"After our date, we went back to U.A., but she got in a disagreement with a teacher." He didn't know how much he should say. But this was his mom. He could trust her. "And she ended up crying. I didn't know where else to go, mom. But can she please stay here? Just for tonight?"

She sighed, shifting on her feet, and casting another long look down the hallway. "She seems like a nice girl, so she can stay here. But I'm going to contact the school, I don't want them to worry about you. Or at the very least All Might."

They probably already knew. He wasn't exactly very secretive about it. "Sure. Just ask that they don't do anything until tomorrow? Please?"

"Fine." She spun on her feet, heading towards the kitchen, hand resting on her cheek. "My goodness, you heroes do love your drama."

The shower came to a stop, and a minute later Emi emerged, dressed in one of his old T-shirts and a pair of his mother Pajamas.

"You really love All Might don't you?" She tugged on her shirt so that the faded image of All Might was visible once again. Her smile was back, the one that she seemed to give him every single time their eyes met. She popped one of the snacks into her mouth and sat down next to him. "Your mom's nice, makes me realize where you get it from."

He bit his lip, taking a sip of the tea. It was the good tea. "Are you okay?"

Her smile dropped, shattering to the ground in a thousand pieces. She grabbed her own cup of tea, staring at it for a while before placing it back onto the table. "I don't know." She slammed back onto the couch, eyes closed, breath steady. "I mean, they're basically asking me to die right?"

"I don't think they see it that way." He leaned forward, not looking her in the eyes. "I mean, none of them want you to die, they just saw you as a temporary thing, then once Eri learned her quirk more she would be able to return you back to normal."

"Then they're asking me to just disappear! That's worse! Like they're just pretending I never exist to bring back some lady I never met? The Emi that they knew, that hero Ms. Joke, I haven't become her yet. I might one day. But I'm not her."

"I know, but she was important to them. You can't blame them for wanting to try and bring her back."

"I can when the price they're trying to pay is my life. I deserve to exist, don't I? I'm not just some mistake to be thrown away."

He sat upright, turning to look at her once more. Their eyes met and he smiled, just for her. "I might be a little selfish, but I'm really happy you do exist Emi, and I really want you to stay."

She slid onto him, and pushing him down onto the couch, pulling him into a hug and burying her face into his neck. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

 **AN: I liked this chapter. Was fun to write. Leave a review then go check out my fic "Izuku's Time Traveling Girlfriend" Once I finish this fic it'll be a focus of mine! Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

His dreams were as filled with her as his night was. Together they stayed up well past 'way too late' and at some point in the marathon, they had managed to fall asleep. Emi held onto him like he was her life raft, never letting him out of her grasp for anything less than a bathroom break. Whatever she was going through was hitting her hard. And as bad as it sounded, he was happy that she found peace in him.

The early morning light drifted in from the closed curtains, filling the room with the kind of soft glow that he didn't get to enjoy very often. He was still tired, dead tired, too tired to be awake, with somewhere between zero and five hours of sleep under his belt. But he just couldn't go back to sleep, for so many reasons.

The most important one was using his chest as a pillow as they shared a couch. He felt bad, his mom had even gone through the effort of setting up the guest room for her. But here they were, Emi holding onto him, their legs entangled in a heap, half covered by no less than three blankets, basking in the feeling that they were already late to class, and might not even go back today.

Emi's shirt was bundled up nearly to her waist, and his hand had been on the bare flesh of her back ever since he woke up, his fingertips under the elastic band of her pajama bottoms. Or at least he hoped that's what it was. She was soft, not in a soft like a pillow, or that she was fat, or in any way that was negative, she was just soft in the nicest way possible. But that was hardly the best or more pressing part that left him unable to sleep.

It was her. All of her. That bubbly feeling in his chest when he looked at her for the first time each day didn't hold a candle to waking up to her. Every part where their bodies touched felt like the first time that they kissed, just paused and stretched out for hours. He couldn't see her face, with any luck there was a smile, that he hadn't seen on her just yet, that would mirror all of the bliss he was feeling in this tender moment. This was why he didn't dare try to sleep again, he did not want to miss a second of this.

He took a deep breath tearing his eyes off of her seafoam green hair and looking towards the ceiling. But they'd have to get up eventually, they'd have to be decisive eventually. He still wanted to go to U.A. it wasn't the school's fault, it wasn't Eri's fault either. It was just an accident. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was trying to undo it. Undoing it meant that this Emi, the one that snored like a cat purred into his chest would go back to being Ms. Joke. The teacher, pro hero, semi-functional adult, and a different person than this Emi.

People change, different events cause them to grow in different ways. He knew that all too well, he wasn't the same person he was a year ago. He might not even be the same person in a year from now. It wasn't about simply being selfish and wanting his girlfriend to stay his girlfriend, though that was a large part of it, it was about giving this Emi a chance to grow. And not knowing what would happen if they did try to turn her back.

Would she be the same Emi? Would she go back to Ms. Joke? Would she end up as an entirely different Emi? Her fears were justified.

She moved like a glacier, her hand extending outward to his free hand that had been resting on his stomach, so close to her bare midriff. He didn't move, he didn't breath, or speak. Just watch her as she lifted his hand up, then dropped it. She did it once more, letting his hand hang in the air like she was testing something and dropped it again.

The third time she grabbed his wrist moving his hand towards flopping it in the air. She paused, his hand floating just above her chest, then let go. He did not let his hand drop that time.

"Faker," she twisted her torso to look at him. There it was, that smile that he had waited all morning to see. The smile of the first thing her seeing being him. It was burned into his memory forever more, the only blemish at this moment was the tear stains that ran down her cheeks like river beds in a drought. She pressed her chest against his as she inched closer. "If you pretended to be asleep you could have touched my boob. Better be careful or else I'll think you think I'm not attractive. Besides, you're almost fondling my butt with the other hand.

"I umm, well." His face felt hot. Really hot. It had something to do with the fact that his really hot, well proportioned, beautiful, flirty, girlfriend was mocking him for not groping her, and the fact that she was smiling at him with that smile and her eyes demanded just enough attention that he almost didn't feel her bare breasts pressing into his chest.

Another thing he discovered last night was that she didn't sleep with a bra. That one was really important.

"You have a beautiful smile?"

She hummed pushing forward once more, her arms sliding up and around his neck. Smacking her lips as her head inched up towards him until he was lost in a forest of green. "Good answer."

Each time they had kissed it felt different in a new and wonderful way. Their first kiss, once the guilt was rid from him was a great way to say goodnight, their second kiss filled him to the brim with giddiness. And this third kiss, this soft tender 'good morning' that he lost himself in, was one so simplistic and promised him a wonderful day.

His hands were wrapped around her waist by the time their meandering kiss came to an end.

She pulled away still smiling at him. "I'm a little disappointed that you didn't try anything like you didn't even try to cop a feel, I mean you have your frankly hot as hell girlfriend cuddling and clinging to you all night, she distressed, desperate for attention, and not wearing a bra. Instead, you just hold her, try to make her laugh and remind her of how sweet you are, over and over again." She sighed into a smile again. "But that's what I like about you Izuku, you're sweet, kind, and caring."

"I didn't want to take advantage of you." His hands were on her hips as he studied her carefully, noting the twinge in her smile and the glimmer in her eyes. It was almost like she hadn't cried at all yesterday. That the reason why they were on his mom's couch was that it was just an extension of their date.

She wiped at his chest, still smiling. Hips wiggling like a cat about to pounce. "Take advantage of me? Izuku, if I use you as a pillow and a drool sponge, I'm taking advantage of you. But don't worry, I'll be sure to corrupt you eventually."

"Corrupt me?"

"Yep." Her hands were on bothside of him now, her body flat against his, and her hair took on a mind of its own, entangling him like a root snare. "I highly doubt that you'll be able to resist me if you come home and I'm wearing an apron."

"An apron? Are we married in this scenario?"

"We could be but this is going to happen when we move into our first apartment together." She kissed his neck. That was a very different kiss, where the others were a warm spring breeze, this one was a fire that raged through his body.

"What's-" He gasped when she sucked on his neck. "What's so naughty about an apron?"

"I want you to imagine me in an apron, greeting you when you come home." She switched sides, his body losing all feeling aside from that poisonous kiss. The next one burned like Ice. Why was she so good at kissing?

"Okay, I'm coming home, and you're in an apron-"

"And nothing else."

"What?"

She sat up on his stomach, pushing the air out of him, as she ran a finger through her long hair. "I'm in an apron, a green and polka-dot one with white frills." He thought it was pink. "And nothing else."

And nothing else. Emi, in an apron, and nothing else. That would mean that she was. The realization made him gasp and look up at her, his face reaching all new levels of red. "Oh."

"Oh," She leaned down kissing him on the nose. "Oh, is right."

A knock came from the door. It was loud enough to almost sound like pounding, but it was even, and with purpose.

Emi's pout still managed to look happy. "Maybe they'll-"

The pounding was louder and faster.

"Blah," She rolled back into the blankets and wrapped herself uptight. Leaving him rather cold without her and the blankets. "You should go see who that is. I'll be over here, trying not to die of embarrassment."

"You get embarrassed?"

"When people don't laugh at my jokes, oh wait." Her head popped out of blankets, smiling like she was trying to show off all her teeth. "That's always! I bet you could embarrass me if you pushed my hair behind my ear, looked me in the eyes and said I'm beautiful, but that's just a hunch."

He'll have to remember to try that.

The floor was cold against his bare feet, his slippers were probably tossed somewhere around the couch. The pounding came from the door again before he could reach it.

He opened it a crack. It was Aizawa-sensei. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He looked as tired as Izuku felt now that Emi wasn't teasing him. Which meant he looked like crap, even by his own poor standards of optimism.

"You're late to class," his voice was rough like he had spent all night coughing.

"Shouldn't you be teaching right now?"

"Toshinori is covering for me." He scratched at the back of his neck, popping it. The bags under his eyes were worse now. "Can I talk to Emi?"

"Why?"

He let out a groan that was closer to a growl, before he sighed, shoulders slumping and looking like a broken man. "To apologize."

That was a start. "I'll ask her."

He shut the door, the latch snapping into place echoing like thunder. When he turned he saw Emi standing at the end of the corridor still covered in the blankets, her smile was gone, but she nodded at him. "Open it."

The silence between Emi and their sensei hung in the air like a looming storm, he stood between them, acting as a mediator. He still wanted to punch Aizawa-sensei for making her cry. But that wasn't what a hero should do. This was for the best.

Just when the silence was about to reach lethal doses of awkward, their sensei bowed at the waist.

"Emi Fukukado, I failed you as your teacher. I continued to think of you as just a younger Joke instead of my student. Not once did I consider your feelings on the matter, and I believed I was acting in your best interest. I've come to realize the error of my ways." He kept his head down, breath even. "I ask for your forgiveness, and that you continue as one of my students."

"You won't force me to turn into 'your Ms. Joke?'" Emi asked, her voice muffled by the blankets that covered her mouth. She was enjoying this. That was easy to tell. "You admit that doing that would be making me not exist."

There was a pause. "It was a mistake. One I will not repeat."

"Good, but I'll come back on a condition." The blanket fell as she walked up towards him, eyes dancing even as she kept her gaze square on Aizawa. "I'm in a relationship with Izuku, you'll let us ignore the dorm curfew."

Aizawa's head snapped up and he glared at both of them. "As your teacher I refuse." Then he sighed into a growl. "However, I will be, lenient, with our relationship policy as well as dorm curfew on Saturday night only."

"Deal!" Emi dropped her blankets and stuck her hand out in peace. "You're lucky I'm a cheerful and understanding person, otherwise I might hold a grudge that will end up in a series of nasty pranks that will leave you hating life by the time I graduate."

"I look forward to your many years of detention, and being a pain in my neck." They shook hands.

 **AN: I know last time I updated I said there was another fic but there's also one this time! Go check out Ups and Downs! Izuku x Nejire! They'll become a focus once I finish something!**

 **BUT REVIEW HERE FIRST!**


	13. Chapter 13

This was going to be so great!

He was due inside any second now, her hair was a complete and utter mess, and she was wearing an apron and nothing else! He probably forgot about this promise but there was no way he was going to resist her now that they were officially moved into their shared apartment! It took way to long to get them to reverse her credit score so they could afford the place, but here they were. Two hot as hell heroes living in a nice clean and romantic apartment with no kids and they hadn't even had sex yet.

Sure they'd only been in it for like a less than a week and moving was a surprising amount of work, and they'd been too tired to do anything because of work, but that was no excuse for her to ignore her super hot future husband and for her super hot future husband to ignore his smoking hot future wife! Now that was the real crime they should be fighting.

Which was why she was in a green polkadot apron with frills just like she talked about. And then they were going to spend the rest of their day having hot romantic sex and then go out to eat and come back for more awesome sex! It was going to be amazing!

They were going to break in their new bed, their old coach, their new apartment, ooh maybe even the countertop while he-

The door opened, and she gasped, hopping on her bare feet trying desperately trying to keep back a fit of giggles that was probably not going to help anything. In the past eight years, her life with Izuku had been amazing, and it was about time they made it even more amazing.

Honestly, what was taking so long, he really should have proposed to her by now. Or like any time during their relationship.

"Emi?" He called from the door, "You home?"

"I'm in the kitchen darling future husband of mine!" Really how many hints did she have to drop before he got the hint that a life with her really was for the best? Heck if he didn't grow into an absolute beefcake hunk of a hero with a side of dork all wrapped up into the kindness person in the world she might have been jealous that he got to date someone so awesome. "And I've got a surprise for you!"

She posed, stance wide, holding her fingers like a gun, aiming right for the entrance way. She was going to knock him out with one shot! It was going to be great! Ahh, the joys of having a place of their own, she could be as naked as she wanted to be and no one could judge her. Well, Izuku could, but he was probably going to blush, stammer, look away and give her a ten out of ten.

"Oh? And what's-" Izuku walked into view, holding a bag of some kind and dropped it in the doorway his eyes wide as he realized what she was wearing.

"Bang!" She shot her imaginary finger guns at him, she turned her hands into a heart and pressed it against her breast, winking at the reddening face of Izuku. "You caught me hot stuff, now why don't you take me like a beast and do me on the kitchen counter?"

"Emi!" Izuku stuttered his face growing red. "I, What, why are you wearing that?"

"To seduce you?" That really should be obvious.

"What's going on?" Another voice said, a girls voice, one that was familiar and then moments later a horned girl with snow why hair walked into the room the door frame and dropped her drink on the floor. Eri stood there her mouth open and her face growing redder by the moment. "Woah."

What was Eri doing here? Why was she wearing nothing but an apron in front of Eri? Why wasn't she covering herself? "Izuku! Why?"

"I texted you!" Izuku shifted between looking at her, and looking at Eri like he was ready to try and save one of them from something, unfortunately, embarrassment was the one monster that Izuku never could beat. "Didn't you check your phone!"

"Its in my pants!"

"How long have you been pantsless!" He finally decided to move his hand in front of Eri's face to block her view. It didn't work as Eri stood on her tippy toes to look at her some more.

"A while!" She knew when he'd be home but it was kind of fun just wearing the apron! And she was so excited! "I just wanted to surprise you like we talked about and then have sex!"

His face was burning red now and so was Eri's, maybe this wasn't the best time to have this conversation. "Can you go put clothes on!"

"Oh right!" She bolted towards the other entrance to their kitchen and only after it was too late did she realize that she might have given both of them one hell of a show. "Sorry!"

"You're welcome by the way." She heard Eri's voice just before she entered the room she shared with Izuku, It was clean, mostly because they had just finished getting moved into, diving into the nearest closet to try and put on something that didn't look like she had just woken up, go

She might have corrupted Eri a little too well.

Once she got dressed it was easy enough to walk out there, her soon to be husband once he stopped being a pansy and showed her the ring he thought he had kept hidden but really didn't had already seen her naked. A lot. Like nightly. And this wasn't the first time Eri had seen her naked, but the first time in a few years, she wasn't the little girl that wanted to take a bath with her. So she really had no need to be embarrassed.

Besides, Izuku was probably embarrassed enough for both of them.

Eri was sitting at their dinner table sipping on the same drink she had spilled - stupid time magic quirk hacks! - and Izuku was standing awkwardly to the side, somehow looking both like a nerd and a joke.

"So, uhh not that I'm mad about it or anything." Mildly annoyed. "But why are you here Eri? Aren't you starting at U.A. soon?"

"Yep!" Her more or less little sister beamed while giving her a victory symbol. "But that's not for another two weeks! And I wanted to spend some time with you guys before all that." She took an obnoxious sip of her drink, red eyes filled with mirth like she knew something she didn't. "That and I made Izuku promise me I'd be there for this."

"For what? Izuku, what's she talking about?" She hated not knowing things! And Eri knew that fact and loved to abuse it. Fortunately, Izuku couldn't keep a secret from her for very long. Especially not when she had less clothes on.

Izuku stood there scratching at his head and began to mumble while blushing up a storm, even more than he had minutes ago when he brought Eri over to see her naked in an apron. This was bound to be good. "Well, I mean, there's a thing that I umm, Eri, is umm, here because, I mean,"

"Oh come on, you're in the top ten heroes! Quit being afraid of Emi! The worst she could do is laugh at you." Eri slurped from her drink obnoxiously. Was she refilling it with her quirk? Hacks.

"Yea, but this is private!" Izuku groaned, hand still fumbling with whatever was in his pocket. Oh, was it a present? "Can't you wait for me to do this?"

"Nope, I'm the reason you two got together so I wanna see this."

It technically was the truth.

She sighed, placing one hand on her hip. "Izuku, really what's up?"

He took a breath, pushing out the nervousness and standing straight. As cute as his nervousness was he was a lot more handsome when his confidence shined through. They were so going to have some aggressive cuddling tonight. "Well as you know Emi we've been dating for a long time now. And I guess I'm a bit late in asking this."

"No shit," Eri commented rolling her eyes and smiling.

Izuku got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. He cracked it open, revealing the ring down below. "Will you-"

"Yes!" She snagged the ring and placed it on her finger. A perfect fit! She lept into Izuku's arms, pulling him into a kiss and never letting him go again! "No taksies backsies! You're stuck with me forever and ever!"

"I didn't get to finish the question." He sounded almost disappointed, then realization hit him, and he hugged her back spinning her in their apartment. "Wait you said yes! Emi I can't tell you how happy this made me!"

"Wait did you think I was going to say no?"

His eyes went wide and he began to stutter once again. "Well I mean I just-"

"Oh who cares, we're getting married! Oh, we should go to Hawaii for our honeymoon! Wait! Better idea, let's just go elope right now we can have our Christmas card say "We eloped" and not tell anyone for the next six months! Oh! And we can go to Hawaii sooner! This is a good idea, see this is why you should have married me. Oh, wait! You did!"

"I support the Hawaii trip, can I come?" Eri grinned still sipping on her drink.

"What? No! Why are you even here for this?" She should be having sex! And enjoying her boyfriend, now fiance, and halfways onto a plane to their honeymoon!

"Cause I take responsibility for this relationship." Eri winked at her. "That's okay though, you can have him this time."

Yep, she really messed up corrupting her.

 **AN: Yep look! an ending! Honestly last chapter for like more an an ending than this one did. But I hope this pleases you all!**

 **Please review and check out my other fics.**

 **Support me on Ko-fi if you want.**


End file.
